


rA9 любит котиков

by cat_ira



Series: rA9 любит котиков [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Androids, Detectives, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_ira/pseuds/cat_ira
Summary: Главное, не паниковать. Окей, прошёл целый день, но никто ничего не заподозрил. Отлично. Значит, ещё есть время самостоятельно отыскать ответ, что с ним не так и почему ему так важно это скрыть. У него обязательно получится: просто, может, он нашёл не все подсказки из прошлой жизни. Ведь не бывает же, чтоб люди возникали из ниоткуда. Он же будущий детектив.Это будет его первым делом.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Любительница Хэппи Эндов (LubitelnitsaHE)  
Иллюстрации (визуал): Мама Оказия
> 
> 1) События фанфика начинаются в 2024 году, за 14 лет до начала Революции. Поэтому Гэвин Рид тут несколько отличается от канона игры (ООС Гэвина Рида).  
2) В фанфике присутствует смерть второстепенных персонажей, наркотики и прочее, с чем может столкнуться типичный американский полицейский из сериала в своей работе.  
3) Предполагается, что фанфик будет состоять из 3 частей. На текущий момент полностью выложена часть 1. Часть 2   
активном в процессе написания (актуальная информация в примечаниях к последней главе). Часть 3 в планах.  
4) Обоснуй в фанфике чаще всего соответствует не настоящей работе полицейских в Америке, а сериалам про полицейских в Америке. Поэтому и жанр соответствующий.  
5) Автор — дженовик. Это значит, что романтика в гете будет сведена к минимуму (на самом деле, гет получился случайно). В далёком-далёком будущем ближе к концу второй части-третьей части автор хочет пре-слеш Рид900, но пока ничего не будет обещать.

Дрожь от холодного стекла отдавалась прямо в висок, а солнечный свет безжалостно бил в лицо.

  
Продолжать спать в таких условиях было решительно невозможно. Шея заныла, а голове мутно просыпались неясные мысли от «Что вчера произошло и как меня зовут?..» до «Как заткнуть этого болтливого попутчика?..».

  
Хотя затыкать уже никого не требовалось — в просторном двухместном купе он был один. На столике белел смятый листок, который в ближайшем рассмотрении оказался распечаткой электронного билета на имя Гэвина Рида.

  
_Его зовут Гэвин Рид_.

  
Его поезд прибывал на станцию в 14:42.

  
Гэвин машинально достал из кармана смартфон и сверился — 13:54. Поздновато для сна, но хотя бы не пропустил свою станцию. Стоило уже начать собираться перед выходом: проверить, что ничего не потерял под столиком и полкой для сна, что документы в порядке, а куртка не останется на вешалке. Простой план действий.

Приступить к выполнению.

  
У него должны были быть вещи. Чемодан обнаружился под спальной полкой, чёрный, вместительный, на четырёх колёсиках, но почему-то Гэвин не мог вспомнить: точно ли это принадлежит ему? Сомнения развеяла красная бирка на ручке с его именем и набором цифр — по всей видимости, номер мобильного телефона.

  
Гэвин сел на спальную полку и потёр виски: почему он ничего не помнит? Зачем он проделал этот путь — если верить билету — от Мичигана до Калифорнии? Точно ли это его билет? Гэвин проверил карманы куртки и нашёл водительское удостоверение тоже на Гэвина Рида. Включил фронтальную камеру на телефоне, сравнил увиденное с фотографией. Похож.

  
На один вопрос меньше.

  
Гэвин выглянул в окно: мимо проносились желтоватые поля с редкими зелёными островками-деревьями. Возможно, за окном было жарковато, в то время как кондиционер работал на полную мощность, поддерживая приемлемую температуру.

  
Гэвин убрал распечатку билета в карман и в очередной раз сверился с часами: до остановки ещё полчаса.

  
Мимо его купе кто-то прошёл.

  
Гэвин открыл дверь и выглянул наружу: какой-то пассажир в лимонной футболке добрался до стойки с соками в конце коридора. Гэвин повернул голову и увидел, что в центре вагона, не так далеко от него, располагается бойлер с горячей водой и пакетики с чаем и кофе.

  
В билете мелким шрифтом что-то говорилось о неограниченных напитках по ходу движения поезда. Похоже, речь шла об этом.

  
Гэвин налил себе кофе и задумался, рассматривая пакетики с сахаром. Он совершенно не мог сказать, нравилось ему пить кофе с сахаром или без. Он попробовал без.

  
Горячо, сойдёт.

  
Гэвин вернулся в своё купе.

  
С кофе стало веселее, мысли становились яснее, но сразу возник следующий вопрос: вот поезд приедет и что дальше? У него должен же был быть план? На то, чтоб его вспомнить, оставалось меньше пятнадцати минут. Гэвин повертел в руках смартфон: в нём могли находиться подсказки, а времени изучить содержимое чемодана у него не хватало.

  
Но на беглый взгляд в смартфоне не оказалось ничего полезного: фотографий не было, как и СМС. Музыка — только стандартная, и всего два контакта в телефонной книге. Первый — «экстренная помощь», второй — «медицинская страховка». Звонить по ним Гэвин не стал. Вместо этого он включил камеру и сфотографировал полупустой стаканчик с кофе на фоне окна.

  
В коридоре захлопали дверьми: пассажиры готовились к выходу.

  
Гэвин допил кофе и подхватил чемодан.

  
Ничего не оставалось, кроме как действовать по обстановке.

  
Забросив стаканчик в мусорку по дороге, Гэвин выбрался за потоком людей на перрон и зажмурился на мгновение от яркого солнца. Калифорния встретила его шумно и дружелюбно. Люди вокруг обнимались, гремели чемоданами, кому-то звонили: они знали, зачем они здесь.

  
Гэвин выбрал направление, куда двигалось большинство — к выходу.

  
На секунду ему показалось, что взгляд выхватил кого-то знакомого, он постарался догнать, но быстро потерял в толпе след.

  
— Гэвин Рид? — окликнул его рослый парень с белой табличкой в руках.

  
— Да, это я, — подтвердил он.

  
— Отлично, — кивнул парень. — Осталось встретить твоего соседа, мы отправимся в академию. Я — куратор вашего курса, Клив Эриксон.

  
— Приятно познакомиться, — ответил Гэвин, бросая взгляд на табличку.

  
«Колбриджская полицейская академия». Ясно.

  
Клив опять кивнул и отвлёкся от Гэвина, стараясь высмотреть второго подопечного. Он был явно из рода «ответственных старост», ровная спина, брюки стрелочками, прямой взгляд. Воплощение порядка.

  
Гэвин попытался вспомнить, слышал ли он о Колбриджской полицейской академии, но был вынужден признать, что нет. Впрочем, это звучало неплохо, ему — судя по дате рождения на водительском удостоверении— двадцать один год, и он зачем-то решил стать защитником правопорядка. Почему бы и нет.

  
Колбриджский — скорее всего, связано с названием какого-нибудь поселения. Гэвин сверился с картой в смартфоне: та сразу же предложила построить маршрут от его текущего расположения до Колбриджа за всего один час и пятнадцать минут.

  
— Ола! — воскликнул кто-то над ухом, и Гэвин сразу же спрятал смартфон.

  
— Рик Мартинес? — уточнил куратор Эриксон.

  
Парень энергично кивнул и улыбнулся.

  
— Он самый, — он протянул руку. — Почти как Рикардо Мартинес из допотопного аниме «Первый шаг» про бокс, не смотрели? Только просто Рик, да, это моё полное имя, а не «Ричард» и не сокращение от каталога монет Римской империи, хотя моя троюродная бабушка историк и античная история — её конёк.

  
Клив растерянно моргнул, выслушивая поток слов от мексиканца. Гэвин отметил: парень явно не любил терять контроля над ситуацией.

  
— …Впрочем, я привык, что все зовут меня просто Мартинесом, — завершил тот свою речь.

  
— Клив Эриксон, куратор первого курса, — наконец-то получил возможность вставить слово куратор Эриксон. — Следуйте за мной.

  
— Хорошо, — живо откликнулся Мартинес. — Вы не представляете, как мне повезло с пассажирами до Сан-Франциско…

  
Гэвин молча последовал за куратором. Ему особо нечего было сказать, но Мартинес прекрасно справлялся и сам. Пока они шли до стоянки, тот уже успел поведать о том, как ехал в купе с большой кошкой по кличке Кекс, как он с одноклассниками чуть не опоздал на самолёт в пятом классе из-за пробок на магистрали и почему он забыл солнцезащитные очки в такси в начале пути.

  
Гэвин отметил: сначала куратор Эриксон был полностью сбит потоком информации, но, когда они остановились перед серебристой машиной с калифорнийскими номерами, мистер Порядок уже успел расслабиться и стал больше походить на парня по имени Клив.

  
Чемодан Мартинеса, отправленный в багажник машины Клива, потрепался от времени и частых поездок. Возможно, он достался ему по наследству. Или, как предположил Гэвин, Мартинесу не сиделось на месте.

  
— Так значит, мы соседи — обратился Мартинес к Гэвину уже в машине. — Давай сразу обменяемся телефонами для связи.

  
Гэвин назвал номер с бирки чемодана. Он не был уверен, что это именно его номер, но признаваться в этом не собирался. Мартинес сразу же набрал, и из кармана Гэвина смартфон бодро завыл «I am alive».

  
— О, олдскул, уважаю, — оценил Мартинес. — А кто твой любимый супергерой из Мстителей? Хотя… нет, не отвечай, это не тот вопрос, на который можно ответить сходу, признаю, ещё будет время обсудить, зато теперь у тебя есть и мой номер. Клив, кстати, пока мы едем, может расскажешь что-нибудь про академию? Ну, из того, что обычно не пишут на сайтах.

  
— Нашей академии всего два года, — начал Клив, выруливая на магистраль. — В целом, Колбридж изначально был построен как бизнес-инкубатор ИТ-проектов крупных корпораций Силиконовой Долины, потом рядом возник университет Колбриджа…

  
— …я слышал, что его закончил тот самый Камски, — вставил Мартинес.

  
— Говорят, во время учёбы он достал вопросами всех преподавателей, поэтому ему выдали диплом раньше срока, чтоб поскорее избавиться, — рассказал Клив. — Не знаю, насколько это правда. Но Камски не забывает свою альма-матер, этим летом Киберлайф запустила тестовый центр по изучению языков на территории кампуса с андроидами-преподавателями.

  
— Ни один андроид не сможет заменить живое общение с преподавателем, — фыркнул Мартинес.

  
По запросу «Камски, Киберлайф» поисковик выдал Гэвину тысячи страниц, поэтому он решил изучить этот вопрос позднее. Вместо этого спросил:

  
— А там есть корейский язык?

  
— Наверное, — отозвался Клив. — Я не интересовался, у меня обычно нет времени на дополнительные занятия.

  
— Я обучу тебя испанскому, — сразу же пообещал Мартинес. — А почему корейский?

  
Гэвин пожал плечами.

  
— Красивый язык, — он сам не мог ответить на этот вопрос.

Слышал ли он как звучит корейский язык? Смутно казалось, что да. Но Гэвин не был уверен, где и когда. Возможно, от кого-то в поезде.

  
— …а так с инфраструктурой всё в порядке, с университетом у нас общая библиотека, на полосе препятствий есть, над чем попотеть, а отдалённость от крупных населённых пунктов позволяет отрабатывать часть приёмов автомобильных преследований не только в виртуальной реальности.

  
В окне промелькнула табличка «Колбридж», и Клив свернул с магистрали.

  
— Вон там остановки междугородних автобусов, — прокомментировал он картинку за окном.

  
Гэвин присмотрелся: в Колбридже наблюдалось много невысоких зданий преимущественно из стекла.

  
— Третий корпус общежития относится к полицейской академии, — сказал Клив, когда они покинули автомобиль. — Если пройти дальше, за вторым корпусом, в котором обитают юристы и математики университета, ближайший торговый комплекс с супермаркетом. Ваши ключи, — Клив выдал каждому по конверту. — Организационное собрание будет послезавтра, в десять утра в первом актовом зале главного корпуса академии, это вот тут, найдёте. Я направлю всем СМС-рассылку ближе к вечеру.

  
— Спасибо, бро, всё ясно, — эмоционально ответил Мартинес.

  
Гэвин же просто кивнул.

  
Общежитие, как оказалось, состояло из блоков двухкомнатных квартир. Комнаты они с Мартинесом распределили быстро: Гэвину в целом было всё равно, поэтому Мартинес, несколько раз переспросив, просто направился к ближайшей от себя двери.

  
Гэвин вкатил чемодан во вторую комнату и сел на кровать. Добрался.

  
Мартинес не стал задерживаться в комнате надолго и, судя по звукам, сразу куда-то вышел.

  
Гэвин встал с кровати, открыл чемодан и оценил ровные ряды вещей. Чемодан собирался аккуратно и продумано. Сверху лежала черная сумка, Гэвин взял её в руки, расстегнул молнию и вытащил на свет серебристый нетбук. В нём тоже могли бы быть данные. Стоило проверить.

  
Гэвин заглянул в другие отделения сумки и обнаружил зарядку, мышь, десять стодолларовых купюр и банковскую карту на его имя. Судя по дате окончания срока действия, её только-только выпустили. Впрочем, пока она была бесполезна: ПИН-кода к ней Гэвин не обнаружил.

  
Нетбук оказался почти разряженным, поэтому Гэвин подключил его к розетке рядом с рабочим столом и ещё какое-то время ждал, пока система настроит все свои обновления.

  
Мартинес вернулся и сразу постучался к нему в комнату.

  
— Можно?

  
— Да, — Гэвин отвернулся от заставки.

  
— Я договорился с соседями, мы можем пока использовать их вайфай. Лови пароль: три семёрки, потом «ололо» с восклицательным знаком и двадцать восемь в конце, — выпалил довольно Мартинес, появляясь в двери. — Ты пойдёшь в супермаркет со мной? Что ты планировал приготовить на ужин? Ты же умеешь готовить? Я могу приготовить энчиладу по фирменному рецепту моего папы на нас двоих, но тогда ты вымоешь посуду, не люблю мыть посуду, это скучно. Что думаешь? Если, конечно, ты нормально относишься к острой пище, а то некоторые не любят.

  
На Гэвина посыпалось слишком много вопросов, и не на все из них у него был ответ. О еде он ещё не успел подумать, голода он не испытывал, но так как о наличии или отсутствии завтрака его память ничего не могла сказать, а на обед он обошёлся одним стаканчиком кофе, то об ужине стоило начинать беспокоиться. К тому же он нашёл достаточно денег для похода в супермаркет. То есть ему что-то подсказывало: этих денег точно хватит.

  
Однако Гэвин не был уверен, что умеет готовить. Он перебрал в памяти знакомые блюда: похоже, он смог бы приготовить макароны, яичницу с беконом. И, возможно, блинчики. Что такое «энчилада» он не знал, но… звучало любопытно.

  
И мнение об острой пище тоже предстояло сформировать заново.

  
Только то, как это всё объяснить Мартинесу, Гэвин не слишком представлял. Сказать в лоб: прости, тебе достался сосед, который помнит лишь последние несколько часов своей жизни? Вряд ли люди такое говорят напрямую.

  
— Ох, прости, — Мартинес расценил его молчание по-своему. — Я когда волнуюсь, то слишком много болтаю, а когда я много болтаю, я волнуюсь ещё больше, а это моя первая попытка жить самостоятельно, и моя семья осталась далеко, и всё новое. Давай договоримся, бро, если тебе надоест моя болтовня, просто скажи: «Мартинес, заткнись» — и я постараюсь остановиться.

  
— Всё в порядке, — ответил Гэвин. — Мне самому, похоже, требуется время, чтобы освоиться в новой обстановке, — он даже почти не соврал. — Пойдём, а там по ходу разберёмся.

  
В супермаркете Гэвин внезапно стал владельцем рюкзака. У Мартинеса был один (чёрный, с зелёными вставками), на улице у студентов и курсантов такие тоже встречались достаточно часто, и, возможно, его отсутствие могло бы показаться подозрительным.

  
Очень многое могло в нём показаться подозрительным, пришлось сделать вывод Гэвину, когда он постарался перебрать события дня перед сном. Данных катастрофически не хватало.

  
Главное, не паниковать.

  
Окей, прошёл целый день, но никто ничего не заподозрил. Отлично. Значит, ещё есть время самостоятельно отыскать ответ, что с ним не так и почему ему так важно это скрыть. У него обязательно получится: просто, может, он нашёл не все подсказки из прошлой жизни. Ведь не бывает же, чтоб люди возникали из ниоткуда.

  
Он же будущий детектив.

  
Это будет его первым делом.


	2. Chapter 2

Прошло несколько недель — а результата Гэвин так и не добился. Детектив из него, похоже, выйдет неважный, хотя он только-только в начале полицейского пути.

Он всё ещё не смог ничего вспомнить о своей жизни до Поезда.

Он так в голове и обозначил: «Поезд — отправная точка». С большой буквы, потому что всё происходящее с ним после Поезда Гэвин не забывал. Он проверял себя каждый день: с утра прокручивал в голове события предыдущих суток и сверялся с записями и фотографиями на телефоне. Расхождений практически не наблюдалось.

Он мог воспроизвести то, сколько раз его группа прошла полосу препятствий, о чём преподаватели говорили на лекциях, да даже все оскорбления от старших офицеров, которые поклялись себе сделать из «этих зелёных салаг настоящих мужчин».

Он помнил школьную программу. Отсылки к литературе, математические формулы, химические элементы, грамматику и правила бейсбола. Какие-то фразы Гэвин выдавал на автомате, сам от себя их не ожидая, и окружающие совершенно не замечали его коротких заминок.

Сначала у него и не было времени на поиск ответов. Учёба навалилась со всей силой: их гоняли так, что у него оставались эмоциональные и физические ресурсы только на простую готовку, душ и сон. Даже его сосед Мартинес чаще вместо болтовни уходил к себе отсыпаться.

Он же ввёл у них еженедельную традицию субботнего просмотра старого кино. На большее — там, на прогулки или знаменитые безбашенные студенческие вечеринки — сил у курсантов Полицейской академии просто не хватало.

В выборе фильмов Гэвин целиком и полностью положился на Мартинеса. Так было проще. К тому же Гэвин и не знал, что ему нравится: боевики или романтические комедии, мелодрамы или фантастика? Мозг на этот запрос выдавал тишину, которая немного пугала.  
  
Мартинес же твёрдо знал, что он любит — фильмы про секретных агентов. Гэвину они казались же немного предсказуемо-неправдоподобными: герои уходили от преследования в последний момент, для каждого агента находилась Та-Самая-Любовь, которая трагично погибала от рук злодеев или находилась где-то далеко, потому что «нам опасно быть вместе», и, конечно же, весь мир был настроен против этих агентов. Первый урок, усвоенный Гэвином в академии, — его работа будет состоять не из перестрелок и беготни за преступниками, а из бюрократии и наблюдении за мелкими правонарушениями. Реальная жизнь — это не кино. Мартинес на это просто смеялся: «Зато зрелищно и захватывает, — а потом добавлял: — Реальная жизнь всегда интереснее, чем кино».

Тут с ним было сложно спорить, поскольку Мартинес мог даже о походе в магазин за лампочкой рассказать как об остросюжетной комедии.

Но на очередном фильме Гэвин напрягся, узнавая знакомую ситуацию. Главный герой ничего не помнил о своей прошлой жизни, только очнулся не в поезде, а в рыбацкой лодке. У него практически не оставалось зацепок, только содержимое банковской ячейки и следы от пуль на спине, зато при необходимости безошибочно срабатывали навыки выживания и рукопашного боя, а в голове крутились фразы из нескольких языков.

Гэвин прикрыл глаза, сравнивая себя с ним. Он определённо не говорил на других языках, кроме английского: Гэвин попросил андроида Джоша из тестового центра по изучению иностранных языков зачитать несколько текстов — и не один язык не показался ему знакомым. Впрочем, корейский действительно звучал красиво, как Гэвин и подозревал, поэтому он записался на языковые курсы.

Гэвин не владел супер-агентскими навыками рукопашного боя. У него быстро получалось их перенимать у преподавателя, но он чувствовал: раньше подобным не занимался. К тому же Гэвин не нашёл у себя старых травм и подозрительных шрамов, куда могли бы вшить маячок.

И самое главное: за ним не гнались серьёзные люди в чёрных костюмах. Его не пытались убить из-за угла, с ним не выкладывали фотографии в Интернете и про него ничего не писали в Твиттере.

Гэвин Рид ни для кого не представлял интереса.

Просто курсант академии. Не лучший из лучших, но и не отстающий. Да-да, тот самый сосед Мартинеса, которого в студенческом городке уже знал каждый.

Жизнь — это не кино. И Гэвин определённо не чувствовал себя главным персонажем.

Однако кое-что в фильме показалось полезным: агент потерял память в результате травмирующего события. Интернет подсказал новое слово: «диссоциированная амнезия». Возможно, в Поезде произошло что-то, сильно повлиявшее на его восприятие.

Но в новостях не упоминалось ни о чём необычном. Сверхъестественное и инопланетян Гэвин отмёл сразу.

Кроме тишины в СМИ, в теорию травмирующего события не вписывалось ещё несколько деталей. Чистый телефон, чистый компьютер, вещи, которые очевидно никто до Гэвина не носил, хоть и со срезанными бирками. Если бы событие произошло внезапно, то он бы не успел так хорошо подготовиться.

Кто-то всё тщательно спланировал. Купил одежду, точно подходящую по размеру, собрал чемодан, обеспечил встречу у поезда, разложил кусочки паззла и растворился на горизонте.

Гэвин решил обозначить его как мистер Н. Мистер Н мог быть самим Гэвином, который что-то знал, или кем-то другим, с достаточным количеством связей и ресурсов. В первом случае возникал вопрос: «Почему он не помнил процесса подготовки?»; во втором — «Зачем кому-либо всё это нужно?».

На эти вопросы у Гэвина не находилось ответа. Возможно, если б у него оказался доступ к списку пассажиров Поезда, он смог бы опросить свидетелей. В академии его уже начали обучать тому, как правильно вести допросы, он бы справился. Если он мог бы уехать из академии и погулять по улицам городов из билета, то, может быть, встретил бы что-нибудь знакомое. Кого-нибудь знакомого. Собрал бы больше информации.

Гэвин не обладал такими ресурсами, только обязанностями. И ему не хотелось рисковать положением в Полицейской академии, поэтому уехать он не решался.

Зачем-то же он проделал такой путь?

Гэвин принял решение: ждать.

Если он — мистер Н, то рано или поздно память восстановится. Если мистер Н кто-то другой, то он обязательно выйдет на контакт, чтоб потребовать у Гэвина то, ради чего он это всё затеял.

А десятки американских законов сами себя не выучат.

*******

  
— Buenos dias , — сказал Мартинес, ловко подбрасывая блинчик сковородкой. — Какие планы на день?

Мартинес умудрился проснуться первым и уже принялся за завтрак. Они решили разделить обязанности по дому на двоих — готовить и убираться по очереди, потому что на самостоятельную готовку после учёбы в академии не оставалось сил, а Мартинес не признавал полуфабрикаты. А вот всякие вредности, например, чипсы и колу — да. Хотя последнее Гэвин не разделял: по его мнению, газировки на вкус были абсолютно ужасны.

Гэвин буркнул ему что-то невразумительное и отправился в ванную.

Он потратил где-то полночи, пытаясь зазубрить с десяток поведенческих реакций людей в стрессовых ситуациях к текущему зачёту, но, кажется, всё ещё не во всех задачах ему удавалось подобрать правильный ответ. А теперь и голова словно гудела от напряжения.

Утро определённо не было добрым.

Ладно, хотя бы увиденное в зеркале лицо не так пугало, как Гэвин ожидал. Бледное, но сойдёт.

А после бодрящего холодного душа Гэвин даже поверил, что у него есть шанс на сдачу этого зачёта. Небольшой, процентов на двадцать, но есть.

Мартинесу психология давалась на порядок легче. Уж он точно мог не переживать из-за зачёта.

— Como siempre , — ответил Гэвин по-испански, присоединяясь к завтракающему Мартинесу.

Тот нахмурился. Гэвин опять ошибся в произношении? Хотя тогда Мартинес его поправил бы, а Гэвин постарался бы запомнить правильное звучание.

— После пар опять пойдёшь в VR-класс? — спросил сосед.

Гэвин кивнул.

— Если переживу поведёнку без потерь, — Гэвин заварил себе кофе.

На этот раз две ложки сахара, но без молока. В ходе ряда экспериментов ему всё же удалось подобрать для себя идеальную формулу. Можно ещё было бы закинуть кусочек лимона, но последний закончился ночью, где-то между сорок вторым и пятьдесят первым вопросом.

— Ну, это твой день, справишься, — уверенно сообщил Мартинес.

Гэвин пожал плечами: оптимизма соседа он не разделял. Кроме того, вчера он, кажется, уснул на девяносто первом вопросе из ста. Что приводило к девяти процентам вероятности полного провала.

Оставался, конечно, шанс успеть просмотреть последние вопросы уже перед самим зачётом. Гэвин глянул на часы и налил себе вторую чашку кофе.

И спокойно его выпил.

Что там было в пятом вопросе? Сохраняйте холодный разум и рациональное поведение в стрессовых ситуациях?

Гэвин выбрал кофе.

И, как оказалось, не прогадал.

Гэвин положил исписанный листок поверх остальных на стол преподавателя и с облегчением покинул аудиторию. Ладно, всё оказалось не так плохо, как он предполагал. В любом случае хорошо, что этот предмет остался позади. Вот, например, на курсах стрельбы Гэвин чувствовал себя на порядок увереннее, хотя они только-только начались.  
Гэвин глянул на часы на стене. Через полчаса закончится время для последнего студента, проверка работ занимает обычно часа два, значит, до четырёх точно есть время на отработку манёвров в VR-классе. А то потом, перед зачётом, все набегут экстренно заниматься и машин не хватит.

Плюс, Энди уже должен быть там. Он сдал свой листок явно раньше Гэвина и тоже любил зависать в VR-классе всё свободное время.

Иногда Гэвину казалось, что этот тихоня в обычной жизни и азартный водитель в виртуальной, с которым было интересно соревноваться, поступил в академию Колбриджа только ради воплощения своей мечты о погонях за преступниками на полицейских тачках. Гэвин называл таких курсантов романтиками. Мартинес тоже принадлежал к этому классу. Клив же относился к карьеристам, хотя, почему-то, предпочёл непыльную работу в учебном заведении полевой в участке. Кто-то искренне считал своей миссией — нести закон и порядок. Двое: Марти и Джек, которые жили в квартире, соседней от Гэвина, оказались служителями порядка в третьем поколении и просто не мыслили для себя иного пути. А Сэм утверждал, что он тут совершенно случайно и вообще планировал поступать на лингвистику в Спрингфилд, но ему никто не верил. Случайно в академию попасть было нельзя, это Гэвин выяснил. У Мистера Н явно имелись хорошие связи.

Сам же Гэвин на ходу сочинил про «посчитал, что так я смогу принести пользу обществу», и окружающим оказалось достаточно такой банальной мотивации.

Энди ждал его на своём привычном месте. Он ещё не нырнул в мир погонь и перестрелок, что-то быстро строча в телефоне. Гэвин не был мнительным, но ему показалось, что когда тот его заметил, то тыканье в экран телефона даже ускорилось.

— Ещё не начал? — спросил Гэвин, занимая соседний тренажер.

Он нажал кнопку сканирования лица, и система поприветствовала его, перестраиваясь на пользовательские данные.

— Отвлекли, — ответил Энди, виновато пряча телефон. — Погнали!

В отличие от Мартинеса Энди словно экономил слова. Порой они просто молчали или перекидываясь всего двумя-тремя репликами, если требовалось координировать действия при кооперативном режиме.

Они потянулись за шлемами практически синхронно.

Гэвин глянул на выпавшую трассу. Погодные условия: мокрый снег, преступник угнал внедорожник, движется на север города, уровень сложности: сороковой, режим: соревнование, параметры оценивания: скорость и аккуратность.

Гэвин улыбнулся: отличное задание.

И рванул с места.

Он загнал преступника в тупик к реке за минут двадцать, Энди за семнадцать, но он помял бампер, не рассчитав траекторию на одном из поворотов, и система снизила ему очки.

Затем им достался оживлённый город и вооружённые налётчики, тут уже по колёсам попали Гэвину, но он смог удержать контроль над машиной и не задеть статистов на тротуарах. Уровни с городами всегда проходились сложнее: улицы уже, статистов, которых нельзя задевать — больше, пространств для манёвра — не так уж и много, зато иногда удавалось выиграть время, угадав более эффективный путь, и подстроить преступнику ловушку.

Мыслить приходилось быстро, счёт шёл на секунды, и это захватывало.

Практику на настоящих машинах им обещали ближе к концу обучения.

Теперь Гэвину было странно вспоминать то, как он опасался разоблачения, когда в первый раз сел за руль тренажёра. В голове не всплывало ни одной картинки о получении Гэвином водительских прав, но руки сами вспомнили, что нужно делать. Снова пронесло.

Результаты экзамена Гэвин просмотрел мельком между шестой (опять обледеневшая трасса) и седьмой (пустыня, где очки сняли за песок в двигателе, набившийся во время бури) симуляции. Сдал на хорошо — день можно было считать полностью успешным.

Он так и сказал Энди.

— Ещё бы, — кратко сообщил тот, тараня мерседес.

Это откинуло его сразу на несколько очков назад: Энди начинал уставать.

Гэвин снял шлем, заметил сообщение на телефоне от Мартинеса («Какой счёт?») и вдруг вспомнил, что он снова забыл пообедать. Время уже близилось к ужину.

Пора остановиться.

Хоть и не хотелось.

Но надо.

Всё равно можно вернуться на следующий день. И потом снова.

Мартинес попросил докупить молоко, поэтому с Энди они разошлись разными путями: тот пошёл напрямую в общежитие, Гэвин — в супермаркет.

Там ему внезапно пробили продукты со скидкой, а кассирша Эшли, молодая блондинка с экономического, при этом застенчиво улыбнулась.

Гэвин удивился: что это на неё нашло? Ведь они даже толком-то не общались.

Через пару минут он уже выкинул это из головы.

В окнах их квартиры горел свет. На секунду за занавесками промелькнули чьи-то силуэты.

Мартинес позвал гостей? Странно, что не предупредил. Не то чтобы Гэвин был против, но обычно сосед не звал к себе, а сам куда-то убегал на встречи. Или тащил Гэвина с собой.

Гэвин поднялся по лестнице, открыл входную дверь — и наткнулся в гостиной на десяток лиц сокурсников и даже одного молодого преподавателя в странных шапочках-конусах.

— С днём рождения! — встретили его почти дружным хором.

Гэвин замер.

Он не знал, что делать.

— Эй, Гэвин, ты что — завис? — из толпы вынырнул довольный Мартинес. — Твоё выражение лица сейчас окупает все наши старания.

Маленькие неточности дня складывались в одну картинку. Оговорки Энди, скидка от Эшли, заговорщические улыбки встречающихся по пути курсантов. Всё это было связано с датой, которая стояла у него в паспорте — 7 октября 2002-го года.

Сам Гэвин не думал придавать ей какое-либо значение. День как день.

Мартинес считал иначе. Скорее всего, он узнал эту дату от куратора Клива, который тоже присутствовал в комнате и, как уже успел убедиться Гэвин, знал личные дела своих подопечных наизусть.

— Спасибо, — наконец-то нашёл слова Гэвин. — Мне такого раньше никто не устраивал.  
И почему-то, несмотря на потерю памяти, он был твёрдо уверен: это правда.

Неизвестно, что он потерял в прошлой жизни, но сейчас у него появились друзья. Гэвин внезапно обнаружил себя улыбающимся в центре празднования с банкой пива в руках.

Энди поднял тост:

— За Гэвина Рида, будущего стража порядка, — и все поддержали, — со стопроцентной раскрываемостью!

Гэвин фыркнул и выпил пиво вместе со всеми. Алкоголь с непривычки немного горчил, но Гэвин почти не обратил на это внимания. Он был слишком счастлив.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenos dias - доброе утро  
Como siempre - как обычно


	3. Chapter 3

Рождество подкралось незаметно.

На этот раз Гэвин не позволил себе допустить прокола такого же, как с днём рождения, и к этому времени уже изучил все традиции тех или иных праздников. Ему даже удалось правильно приготовить индейку на День благодарения, которую Мартинес оценил по достоинству.

Какие-то праздники отмечались совсем тихо. Например, про день кошек двадцать девятого октября не вспомнила даже Эшли. А ведь у неё дома жила активная хвостатая красавица, по которой она очень скучала и стремилась с каждым поделиться её фотографиями из Инстаграма своей младшей сестры. Возможно, Эшли не знала про этот праздник, потому что была по происхождению японкой и отмечала его по национальной традиции двадцать второго февраля? Гэвин уже не стал уточнять.

Про Рождество информации было на порядок больше. И отмечать его начинали заранее: в Колбридже уже поставили ёлку перед корпусом Колбриджского университета, развернули ровные ряды рождественской ярмарки, а Мартинесу родня прислала почтой коробку украшений, которые он повсюду развесил.

А потом уехал домой, оставив Гэвина одного.

Рождество — семейный праздник. Большая часть студентов и курсантов Колбриджа разъехались по домам, и городок непривычно опустел.

Из семьи у Гэвина был только он сам и загадочный мистер Н. Ждать от последнего открытку с поздравлениями явно не стоило, он так и продолжал себя никак не проявлять. Хотя, конечно, все фильмы настаивали на том, что в Рождество надо верить в чудеса и тогда они абсолютно точно постучатся в дверь, а потом всё станет хорошо.

«Реальная жизнь — это не кино», — резко вспомнил свои выводы Гэвин.

Без Мартинеса в квартире стало слишком тихо. Пусто. Шумел холодильник, еле слышно работал кулер ноутбука — и всё. Гэвин мог бы включить телевизор или запустить видео из сети, но это было не то.

Он поставил чайник, понаблюдал за тем, как закипает вода.

Ему стало жутко обидно: Гэвин не помнил, как отмечал прошлое Рождество. Шёл ли в тех краях снег (его билет был из северных штатов, там зимой лежал снег, а тут не наблюдалось даже дождливых дней), дарили ли ему уродские рождественские свитера, украшал ли он ёлку? Писал ли Гэвин Санте письма?

Ни одной картинки в голове. Почему?

Рождество, встреченное в одиночестве, не может называться правильным Рождеством. Нечестно.

Гэвин побросал несколько случайных тетрадок в рюкзак и вылетел из удушающей тишины квартиры. Про чайник он вспомнил уже потом, но решил не возвращаться. Со стороны площади с ёлкой доносилась музыка, но толкаться одному в толпе студентов почему-то совсем не хотелось.

Вместо этого он развернулся к учебным корпусам. Большинство из них закрыли на каникулы, в том числе VR-класс, но почему-то в главном корпусе библиотеки свет горел.

Гэвин пожал плечами и направился к ней. Тишина библиотеки явно приятнее. Ответ, почему библиотеку не закрыли на праздники, оказался прост: за столом регистрации сидел один из экспериментальных андроидов — очередной Джош. Один из таких Джошей вёл класс корейского языка.

Только вот этого андроида звали не Джош, а, как прочитал Гэвин на бейдже, Кен. Да и униформа у него немного отличалась от той, что была на андроидах-преподавателях. Наверное, он ассистировал настоящему библиотекарю, а сейчас его оставили наблюдать за залами, пока у людей выходные.

Гэвин заглянул в рюкзак в поисках читательского билета и обнаружил закинутую в спешке рабочую тетрадь с языковых курсов. Ну что ж, лишним не будет немного позаниматься. Так и Рождество скорее пройдёт.

Кен просканировал его читательский билет и спокойно пропустил на свою территорию.

— Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь, мистер Рид? — вежливо спросил он.

Гэвин поморщился, но быстро исправился. Кен не мог помочь ни с тишиной в квартире, ни с проблемой Поезда, поэтому срывать своё раздражение на нём было бы глупо. Это же просто андроид — такую программу ему дали люди: предлагать им помощь, даже если он бесполезен.

— Если найдётся какая-нибудь полезная книжка про потерю памяти, то можешь её мне принести, — сказал Гэвин и, не оборачиваясь, зашагал к дальнему столу.

Кен замер на месте. Гэвин запоздало подумал, что дал андроиду неточный запрос, но, если честно, ему уже было всё равно: его захватил мир корейской грамматики. В крайнем случае Кен переспросит или ничего не принесёт.

Когда к нему на стол легла толстая книга, Гэвин отвлёкся и едва вспомнил, что вообще о чём-то спрашивал. Андроид счёл свою задачу выполненной, поэтому запоздалое «Спасибо» Гэвин бросил его спине.

Книга оказалась настолько интересной, что Гэвин даже отложил в сторону корейские времена. Автору удалось систематизировать причины, которые могли привести к нарушениям памяти, и проанализировать их, но Гэвин так и не нашёл что-то похожее на свой случай. Надо было копать глубже.

— Я не понимаю, — неожиданно произнёс кто-то рядом.

Гэвин автоматически прикрыл книгу рабочей тетрадкой по корейскому языку и обернулся.

Он совсем не заметил, как в читальном зале объявился ещё один студент, которому, похоже, тоже было нечего делать в Рождество. Он занял стол по соседству с Гэвином и активно следил за происходящим на экране своего ноутбука, закусив одну из завязок капюшона кофты.

Его лица Гэвин не помнил, но по внешнему виду сделал вывод — программист. Это многое объясняло; программисты являлись людьми довольно странными, настоящими гиками, а в Колбридже таких после Камски набрался целый факультет. Неудивительно, что Гэвин его не знал: курсантам Полицейской академии просто негде было с ними пересекаться.

Программист откинулся назад на стуле.

— На такое я не рассчитывал, — задумчиво сказал он и встретился взглядом с Гэвином. — Прости, я помешал? Что ты делаешь?

— Учу корейский, — ответил Гэвин, умолчав про книгу.

Программист бросил взгляд на экран — Гэвин заметил, что там быстро сменяли друг друга какие-то строчки, а в уголке мигал жёлтый кружок.

— Интересно, — сказал программист непонятно кому: то ли Гэвину, то ли ноутбуку. — А почему именно этот язык?

— Захотелось, — коротко ответил Гэвин, но исправился: — А ты?

Он перехватил этот трюк у Мартинеса, который умудрялся найти точку контакта даже с такими странными людьми, как программисты.

— Работаю над проектом, — ответил программист, не уточняя подробностей.

Жёлтый кружок на экране его ноутбука сменил цвет на голубой. Программист нахмурился, но Гэвина это больше не интересовало: обмен вежливыми репликами можно было считать закрытым. Он вернулся к забытой корейской грамматике, попутно размышляя, почему этот парень решил отказаться от празднования Рождества. Уже отметил? Другая религия? Может, он предпочитает седьмое января, как например родители Энди? Или сроки по проекту так поджимают, что пришлось отказаться от праздников и найти единственное тихое место в этом городке?

Программист резко застучал по клавишам ноутбука.

Вероятнее всего — последний вариант. Дедлайн. Паренёк на второй взгляд показался Гэвину усталым и потрёпанным.

Под быстрый стук учиться стало легче. Гэвин осторожно сдвинул тетрадь и продолжил чтение книги.

— Всё, отловил самые грубые ошибки, на большее меня пока не хватит, — сказал программист. — О, уже практически полночь. Почему ты не пошёл веселиться с остальными?

Гэвин его проигнорировал, пусть это и казалось неправильным. Он не хотел отвечать на этот вопрос.

— Я не люблю Рождество, — ничуть не обиделся на его молчание программист. — Каждый год мои родители пытались добиться идеального праздника, но их интересы редко совпадали даже в мелочах, поэтому весь декабрь у нас проходил в ссорах и криках, пока… это не стало совсем неважным. Не знаю, зачем я тебе это рассказал.

Гэвину нечего было ответить. Парень закрыл ноутбук, собрал сумку.

— Приятно было поработать вместе, — добавил программист.

— Удачи с проектом, — сказал Гэвин.

— Спасибо, — программист улыбнулся.

Гэвин проводил его взглядом, долистал последние страницы книжки и вернул её Кену.

Можно было возвращаться домой. Почему-то тишина квартиры больше его не пугала.

*******

На четвёртый день после Рождества в ёлку на главной площади Колбриджа врезался дрон. Никто особо не пострадал, ёлка, по словам очевидцев, даже не пошатнулась, но оставшиеся на каникулы курсанты Полицейской академии дружно уцепились за право проведения своего первого расследования.

Нехитрый анализ показал, что дрон был собран на территории Колбриджа самими студентами, а не заказан со стороны. Однако сами студенты не признавались, а сделать похожего дрона и запустить его мог любой учащийся факультета робототехники.

Следовало опросить всех, и для большего охвата курсанты Академии разделили между собой зоны опроса, а потом вечером пересказывали друг другу результаты. Кливу и Гэвину досталось самое сложное: преподаватели.

На кафедре робототехники никто ничего не видел. Впрочем, с учётом того, как там постоянно что-то летало, ездило и дымило, это было даже неудивительно. Одни студенты готовились к зимней сессии, другие собирали дипломные проекты и тестировали неполадки. Клив даже влез в спор с каким-то третьекурсником по поводу следования технике безопасности на территории университета, который Гэвин слушать не стал, а отправился опрашивать дальше.

На кафедре искусственного интеллекта обстановка была на порядок спокойнее: профессор Стерн напоила его чаем и осторожно дала наводку на первокурсника Дина Юня, который мог что-то знать. Уже уходя, в дверях, Гэвин опять столкнулся с тем болтливым программистом, который почему-то назвал профессора Стерн фамильярно «Амандой», но не стал останавливаться надолго. Тот тоже скользнул по Гэвину удивлённым взглядом, но тут же завёл речь с профессором о какой-то лекции в следующем месяце.

Дин Юнь не стал отпираться. Да, это он собрал того дрона, который нашёл свой конец в мохнатых ветках рождественской ели. Он не то чтобы это скрывал, просто полностью ушёл в поиск ошибок системы уклонения от препятствий (его слова подтверждались двадцатью упаковками от китайской лапши на вынос из ближайшего ресторанчика), поэтому и не заметил проводящегося расследования. Дело закрыто.

Гэвин сразу стал негласным героем дня в Полицейской академии. История обросла подробностями, и когда Мартинес наконец-то вернулся с каникул, она больше походила на фантастический триллер, в котором Гэвин раскрыл заговор роботов-убийц, решивших захватить мир.

«Я гляжу, ты не скучал», — ответил на это Мартинес и принялся рассказывать о том, как весело прошли его каникулы.

Гэвин отсалютовал ему кофе с лимоном.

Он же будущий детектив.

*******

— Пойдём, — Мартинес возник в проёме комнаты Гэвина. — А то опоздаем, и мест не останется.

— Куда? — спросил Гэвин, выныривая из учебников.

Мартинес уже скрылся в дверях и, по всей видимости, его не услышал.

Выпускные экзамены шли полным ходом, даже на курсах корейского решили провести итоговый тест на последнем занятии. От результатов экзаменов зависело, в какой участок они могут попасть после обучения на практику. Гэвин и Мартинес договорились вместе подать заявки на работу в полицейском департаменте Сан-Франциско.

Гэвина отдельно восхищало, что только в этом департаменте работал целый отряд патрульных на мотоциклах, а Мартинеса — что один из его знакомых обещал помочь с бюджетным жильем, а работа в крупном городе представлялась интереснее какого-нибудь захолустья.

— Готов? — заглянул Мартинес снова.

— Сейчас, — сказал Гэвин, расставаясь с учебниками.

Перерыв не помешал бы. Гэвин наконец-то вспомнил о желании Мартинеса посетить открытую лекцию про развитие искусственного интеллекта в университете, о которой ему рассказали знакомые с факультета робототехники. Если честно, что угодно было лучше, чем дурацкий самоменеджмент, который неизвестно как вообще попал в программу подготовки полицейских.

Они не опоздали, хотя мест в большой лекционной аудитории осталось совсем мало. Гэвин и Мартинес устроились на предпоследней парте практически по самому центру.

Тот программист тоже пришёл на лекцию, одним из последних, разговаривая с профессором Стерн. За их спинами следовала молодая девушка со светлыми волосами. Мартинес вдруг пихнул Гэвина в бок:

— А вот и сам Камски, — сказал он, понизив голос.

— Тот, в чёрных очках? — уточнил Гэвин, тоже понизив голос. — Я уже пару раз его видел, разве это не обычный гик?

— Ты познакомился с настоящей легендой нашего времени и мне не рассказал?! — тихо возмутился Мартинес. — Ну и кто ты после этого? Где? Когда успел?

— В библиотеке, он сам ко мне пристал, — Гэвин пожал плечами, уклоняясь от второго тычка. — А зачем он пришёл на лекцию?

Мартинес возмущённо фыркнул.

— Это его лекция, — сказал Мартинес. — Его пригласили её читать. Интересно, а он взял с собой ту самую Хлою, которая прошла Тьюринга, или какую-нибудь её модификацию.

— Та девочка — это андроид? — спросил Гэвин.

Блондинка встала рядом с доской и замерла.

— Ага, совсем как настоящая, — шепнул Мартинес. — Тебе не жутко?

Гэвин не успел ему ответить: Камски закончил диалог с профессором Стерн и вышел на середину аудитории. Разговоры начали замолкать: основатель Киберлайф ещё ничего не успел сделать, но уже привлекал к себе внимание. Он даже выглядел иначе, чем в библиотеке, и дело было не в том, что он сменил бесформенную кофту на приличный пиджак.

— Сначала я хотел бы выразить благодарность профессору Стерн за возможность выступить перед вами, — начал Камски. — А ведь всего каких-то пару лет назад я сидел по ту сторону парты и отчаянно пытался не уснуть. Поэтому сразу разрешаю, все, кто не выспался прошлой ночью — на моей лекции можно спать, я не обижусь, я тоже через это прошёл.

По аудитории разнеслись первые смешки. Гэвин обратил внимание на то, как взволнованно его голос сначала звучал (из-за публичного выступления?), но быстро приобрёл уверенность.

— Но надеюсь, что вам не захочется спать, — пообещал Камски. — Для начала я попрошу поднять руку тех, кто не любит мыть посуду? Ого, сколько тут нас. А есть те, кто просто ненавидит тратить время на уборку? А кто не знает, зачем сюда пришёл? О, таких намного меньше, это хорошо. Или они уже успели уснуть, одобряю.

А что если я скажу вам: в будущем вам не придётся больше тратить на это время? — Камски развёл руками. — Многие из вас уже успели познакомиться с Джошами, Кеном и Глорией, первыми прототипами? Я убеждён, что вскоре андроиды станут частью нашей жизни наравне с мобильными телефонами и автомобилями и помогут нам освободить время для по-настоящему интересных дел вместо скучной уборки или стирки.

Но вам, полагаю, любопытно не то, что нас ждёт в ближайшем будущем, а то, что уже сделано сейчас, — сказал Камски и окончательно переключился на рассказ о проблемах машинного обучения.

Камски чувствовал аудиторию и горел тем, про что рассказывал. Его приятно было слушать, пусть Гэвин и не всё понимал, в отличие от студентов-программистов. Некоторые из них даже что-то конспектировали, кто-то выкрикивал реплики, на которые у Камски всегда находился ответ.

Хлоя всё это время скромно стояла у доски. Её взгляд то непринуждённо скользил по аудитории, то замирал на своём создателе, активно жестикулирующем перед слушателями. Мартинес был прав, в отличие от того же Джоша, её лицо казалось более осмысленным.

Вдруг Хлоя опустила глаза, раскрыла сумку, которую держала в руках, и вытащила бутылку воды. Открыла скупым движением, сделала один шаг вперёд — и бутылка перекочевала к Камски так естественно, что Гэвин и не понял бы её происхождение, если б не наблюдал за Хлоей изначально.

Хлоя вернулась в исходную позицию и закрыла сумку.

Хлоя предугадывала желания своего создателя.

Вот что было жутко.

— Вы многое рассказали о том, чему андроиды могут научиться, — задала вопрос рыжая девушка с третьего ряда. — А есть что-то, что для них никогда не будет доступным?

— Это в какой-то степени философский вопрос, — ответил Камски и оглядел присутствующих. — Мне, как разработчику и учёному, больше даже интересно услышать ваше мнение. Вот, например, вы, будущий служитель порядка, что думаете? Что никогда не сможет сделать андроид?

Камски смотрел прямо на Гэвина.

Гэвин оглянулся — всё внимание теперь было приковано к нему.

Требовалось что-то срочно ответить. Помощи от Мартинеса ждать не приходилось — разговорчивый сосед словно язык проглотил.

Гэвин вспомнил Кена и Джоша и противопоставил их курсантам академии.

— Андроиды действуют в рамках заложенной в них программы, — нашёл ответ Гэвин. — Они не смогут вас удивить.

— О, интересное мнение, — улыбнулся Камски. — Сможет ли искусственный интеллект удивить человека? Хлоя, ты слышала этот брошенный нам вызов?

Камски махнул рукой, и андроид приблизилась на середину сцены.

— Да, — сказала она, и это было первым её словом за день.

— Перед вами Хлоя, прототип серии ST200, который сейчас находится в стадии тестирования, но уже в следующем году мы ожидаем, что наша девочка завоюет рынок, — представил её Камски. — Она знает десятки языков, умеет вести хозяйство и может поддержать любой разговор.

Камски повернулся к своему андроиду и произнёс, смотря прямо ей в глаза:

— Но сможешь ли ты меня удивить?

Хлоя молчала.

Аудитория замерла в напряжении.

Хлоя наклонила голову, улыбнулась одними уголками губ и… запела.

У неё оказался мелодичный, приятный голос. «Держись, ещё совсем немного», — повторила она несколько раз, переключив взгляд со своего создателя куда-то вдаль.

Все продолжали молчать. Камски чуть нахмурился, но быстро нацепил на лицо интерес исследователя, подхватил откуда-то планшет и, практически не глядя, что-то в нём набрал.

«И всё будет хорошо», — вывела Хлоя в последний раз и замолчала. Гэвин почувствовал, что её голос ещё долго будет стоять в ушах.

— Почему ты начала петь? — спросил Камски.

— Вы попросили вас удивить, — ответила Хлоя.

Камски посмотрел на планшет.

— Почему именно эта песня? — задал он второй вопрос.

— Вы попросили вас удивить, — повторила Хлоя и потупила взгляд.

— Тебе это удалось, поздравляю, — сказал Камски, хлопнув в ладоши. — Это было эффектно.

Ответ Хлои заглушился аплодисментами аудитории. Лекция подошла к своему логическому концу, хотя многие студенты не спешили расходиться, чтоб попытаться задать свой вопрос Хлое лично.

Гэвин не стал прорываться через толпу, а сразу сбежал к выходу.

Хлое удалось произвести на него неоднозначное впечатление.


	4. Chapter 4

— Ты смотришь, но не видишь, — в сороковой раз повторила офицер Энни Ын, к которой прикрепили Гэвина на время первого года работы в полицейском участке Сан-Франциско.

Офицер Ын не давала поблажек. Она требовала начинать день с тщательного осмотра патрульного автомобиля и полученного оборудования, постоянно цитировать инструкции и положения, никогда не снижать бдительность и подозревать каждого встречного в нарушении законов.

По статистике, которую как-то вечером под бутылочку пива процитировал Мартинес, только двое новобранцев из трёх выдерживают испытание «улицей». Он же рассказал, что тайные ставки на то, как скоро Гэвин не выдержит и «взорвётся» на сотни придирок, уже добрались и до его участка, куда сбежали от офицера Ын предыдущие три новобранца.

Гэвин их опасений не разделял.

Офицер Ын знала, когда надо действовать, а когда — остановиться для охоты на более крупную добычу. И в такие моменты неопытный новобранец под боком становился лишней обузой, что злило офицера Ын.

Поэтому единственным способом не раздражать своего наставника являлось «перестать быть неопытным новобранцем». Гэвина это устраивало. Пусть и требовалось потерпеть десятки едких замечаний.

На безопасных вызовах офицер Ын предпочитала наблюдать за действиями Гэвина со стороны, а потом устраивать разбор полётов. Степень безопасности определяла сама офицер, но уставшая женщина, миссис Шелби, в неопрятном буром фартуке поначалу казалась совсем мирной.

Соседи пожаловались на неприятный запах и свалку перед домом. Гэвин не мог их не понять: лужайку почти не было видно под серыми матрасами, покосившимися тумбочками и мокрыми от дождя коробками. Предыдущая смена вынесла предупреждение, и теперь им стоило проверить, проявила ли хозяйка дома уважение к закону.

Миссис Шелби замерла в дверном проёме, потирая руки. Гэвин обратил внимание: её пальцы еле дрожали, хотя женщина пыталась дружелюбно улыбаться.

«Ты смотришь, но не видишь», — произнёс про себя Гэвин.

Офицер Ын безразлично молчала.

Почему у миссис Шелби дрожали руки? Почему она пыталась это скрыть?

Запах, о котором говорилось в рапорте, не ощущался. Миссис Шелби заверила, что мусор увезут этим вечером, раньше не представлялось возможным. Ей не о чем было волноваться, Гэвин не стал бы выписывать даже штраф.

— Нам нужно убедиться, что вы выполнили предписания внутри вашего дома, а не только снаружи, — сказал Гэвин.

На лице миссис Шелби промелькнуло выражение, которое Гэвин не смог сразу определить.

Она что-то скрывала.

— Иначе мы будем вынуждены вас арестовать, — поднажал Гэвин, и миссис Шелби посторонилась.

Офицер Ын никак не прокомментировала его блеф, просто шагнула следом, лавируя между стопками газет и не касаясь валяющихся повсюду бумажных журавликов.

— Вам нравится оригами? — спросил Гэвин, осматривая пространство.

— Мой муж их очень любит, — поделилась миссис Шелби, чуть смущённо спрятав руки за фартук.

Офицер Ын чуть нахмурилась. Наверное, ведение светских разговоров не являлось приемлемым поведением для полицейского. Гэвин замер на секунду, представляя какой разнос ему предстоит, и услышал какой-то странный глухой звук.

— А теперь уходите, — потребовала миссис Шелби.

Звук шёл со стороны двери под лестницей на второй этаж. Еле слышный, но отчётливый. Гэвин подошёл ближе и кивнул наставнице на висящий замок.

— Что за этой дверью, миссис Шелби? — спросила офицер Ын.

— Я… я купила андроида, — ответила миссис Шелби поспешно. — Чтобы… он убрался в доме. Он убирается в подвале, да.

— Зачем вы его заперли? — спросил Гэвин, стукнув замком о дверь.

Из-за двери послышалось невнятное мычание, а миссис Шелби взвизгнув: «Вам туда нельзя!» — бросилась на Гэвина, зажав в руке ножницы. Гэвин ушёл в сторону, повалив ряды книг, выбил оружие из рук подозреваемой подвернувшимся под руку томиком и перехватил контроль над ситуацией, зафиксировав истерящую женщину наручниками.

Офицер Ын тем временем выбила ногой дверь и скрылась в подвале.

— Вам нельзя беспокоить Скотти, — причитала миссис Шелби без остановки. — Скотти не любит гостей, Скотти надо поспать, нет-нет-нет.

— В подвале мужчина, под седативными, привязан к трубе, — сообщила офицер Ын, выйдя из подвала. — Я вызвала медиков, они прибудут в течение пяти минут.

Гэвин кивнул, а женщина под ним заголосила, что Скотти не нравятся медики.

— Скотт Шелби умер полгода назад от сердечного приступа, — сухо сказала офицер Ын Гэвину.

Гэвин достроил картину из этих слов: вдова не смогла пережить смерть мужа, похитила и спрятала в подвале для себя замену. Миссис Шелби совершенно не понимала, что творила, и много визжала, пока Гэвин её конвоировал до патрульного автомобиля, но жалости она абсолютно не вызывала.

Медики прибыли. Вдова забилась на заднем сиденье. Гэвин поймал на себе пристальный взгляд офицера Ын и приготовился к разбору полётов. Он знал, что мог эффективнее проявить себя при задержании подозреваемой. Быстрее разобраться, что не так. Точнее соответствовать инструкции (книга — это не щит).

Но она просто вручила ему ключи от патрульной машины.

Уверено. Едва улыбаясь глазами.

И Гэвин понял: они всё-таки сработаются.

Вопреки статистике.

*******

Не всегда полиция успевала вовремя.

Пожилая леди успела в одиночестве иссохнуть и обрасти паутиной в гостиной, пока на её банковской карте не закончились деньги на автоматическую оплату счетов.

Гэвин отошёл на кухню и принялся обзванивать номер за номером, пытаясь отыскать родственников и близких тихо покинувшей этот свет дамы.

Никого.

Офицер Ын занималась оформлением документации.

— Гэвин? — из-за гудков Гэвин не сразу заметил, что к нему подошла какая-то девушка в униформе парамедика. — Поздравляю, ты всё-таки стал полицейским.

С ним заговорила американка корейского происхождения — возраст примерно двадцати четырёх-шести лет — которая очевидно провела целый день на ногах, возможно, вторая смена подряд. Волосы у неё были аккуратно убраны, ногти подстрижены — девушка внимательно относилась к своей работе. На её форме отсутствовал ярлычок с именем и фамилией. И похожего лица среди студентов студенческого городка в Колбридже ему тоже, кажется, не попадалось.

Гэвин напрягся: он не мог вспомнить, откуда они могли быть знакомы. Девушка явно узнала его. Именно его, а не как «друга Мартинеса из Колбриджа».

— Привет, — осторожно поздоровался он, привычно стараясь не выдать свои провалы в памяти.

Гэвину не нравилось не помнить, но ничего поделать он не мог. Только подстраиваться и импровизировать.

— Я подумала над твоим предложением в поезде, — девушка улыбнулась. — И раз мы встретились, то хочу сообщить: я не против.

— Не против чего? — уточнил Гэвин.

— Выпить с тобой кофе, конечно, — ответила девушка. — Если ещё в силе. Дашь свой телефон?

Гэвин кивнул и протянул мобильный.

— О, так тоже можно, — сказала она, уверенно тыкая в экран. — Держи. Теперь ты можешь мне сам позвонить, когда закончится твоя смена. Не буду больше отвлекать от работы, удачи, Гэвин!

Гэвин повернул к себе экран, пробежался взглядом: «Новый контакт: Тина Чэнь».

— Удачи, Тина, — сориентировался Гэвин, на что его удостоили ещё одной улыбкой.

Девушка кивнула и покинула кухню.

Что это только что было?

*******

— Она на тебя запала, — подсказал Мартинес, отсалютовав стаканом воды. — Девушки нынче такие, предпочитают всё брать в свои руки. Симпатичная?

Гэвин неопределённо махнул рукой и устало сполз по креслу ещё ниже. Обычно это означало что-то уровня «я женат на работе», и Мартинес понятливо перевёл разговор на свой день. Мартинесу повезло с наставником в своём участке: офицер Лорензо оказался не менее общительным, чем сам Мартинес, и на порядок менее требовательным, чем офицер Ын.

С ним даже можно было спокойно сходить в бар после работы. Если б оставались силы, конечно.

Гэвин предпочитал не ходить по барам. Выпускной вечер в академии показал, что пить у него получается плохо: вроде сначала было весело, а потом Мартинес сообщил, что настало время текилы и… на этом месте Гэвин мог вспомнить только белый шум. И восстановить тоже не из чего: почему-то на телефоне не сохранилось фотографий. Хотя, как заявил Мартинес на следующий день, прикладывая лёд ко лбу и лениво валяясь на диване, это определённо к лучшему. Что могли натворить десяток парней и пара девчонок, окрылённых свободой от учёбы и с тонной алкоголя, безопаснее было не знать.

Мартинес закончил рассказ и поднялся с кресла, собираясь отправиться спать.

— И всё-таки, ты ей перезвонишь? — полюбопытствовал он. — Я не слышал имени Тина Чэнь в своих кругах, но ты говоришь, она парамедик? У меня друг работает водителем скорой помощи, я могу спросить у него.

Гэвин посмотрел на телефон в своей руке, словно это была бомба замедленного действия.

Что-то цепляло его. Он постарался вспомнить диалог дословно и замер: Тина сказала, что он предложил ей выпить кофе в поезде.

Возможно… речь шла о Поезде?

Это могло быть зацепкой. Или, внезапно, проверкой — как хорошо у Гэвина Рида получается подстраиваться под обстоятельства.

Жизнь — это не кино.

Гэвин кивнул Мартинесу, дождался, когда друг скроется в ванной, и нажал кнопку вызова.

Он был бы не прочь получить хоть какие-нибудь ответы на свои вопросы.


	5. Chapter 5

Перед тем как пойти на встречу с Тиной, Гэвин основательно подготовился.

Мартинес собрал для него досье, из которого следовало, что Тина Чэнь переехала жить в Сан-Франциско несколько месяцев назад, вслед за своей мамой, и не очень любила распространяться о своём прошлом. Она пошла на курсы парамедиков спустя пару недель после того, как Гэвин поступил в академию. Один из источников нашептал: она сильно хотела стать врачом, но в Корее не сложилось, а на учёбу в Америке не хватало финансов.

Кроме того, бывшие сокурсники не оставили Гэвина без инструктажа по всем значениям фразы «выпить кофе вместе». Не то чтобы Гэвин особо распространялся о своих планах, но он жил в одной квартире с Мартинесом. А это уже накладывало обязательства.

Гэвин хотел перепроверить полученный теоретический инструктаж в Интернете, но быстро понял, что как раз это было плохой идеей. Интернет на запросы «точное определение свидания», «как себя вести, если это просто кофе, и ты не помнишь, что было до этого» и «как отнесётся работа, если ей изменять с девушкой» выдавал очень странную фигню.

Некоторые сайты не хотелось даже открывать.

Гэвин удалил историю, потом подумал и на всякий случай переустановил браузер. Не то чтобы это могло особо спасти, но после пятиминутного созерцания бегунка установки укладывать информацию в голову было спокойнее.

Придётся действовать по обстоятельствам. Опять. Когда же всё станет понятным и предсказуемым?

Гэвин вздохнул и допил остывший кофе с лимоном. Ну хоть что-то оставалось стабильным.

Традиционно жить стало легче.

При выборе места встречи Гэвин воспользовался советом Мартинеса и предложил небольшое кафе с мексиканской кухней. Кофе там подавали приличный (пусть и без лимона) да и готовили неплохо. Тина согласилась.

Тина пришла вовремя.

Одного взгляда было достаточно: всё прочитанное в Интернете сейчас не потребуется.

Гэвин перехватил инициативу, забрав у неё куртку и повесив на вешалку, предложил стул.

Тина опустилась и тяжело выдохнула.

Гэвин заказал для неё зелёный чай.

— Тяжёлая смена? — спросил он осторожно.

— Да, — сказала она, грея руки о кружку. — Наверное, стоило перенести на другой раз.

— Ничего страшного, — ответил Гэвин.

Они помолчали.

Тина пила чай.

— Ей было чуть больше восемнадцати, — сказала Тина кружке.

Гэвин кивнул.

«Беременная девушка скончалась до приезда в больницу, — мелькало пару часов назад в криминальной сводке. — Причины не называются».

— Этот новый наркотик, — вздохнула Тина. — Не оставляет шансов.

— Красный лёд? — на всякий случай уточнил Гэвин.

Тина кивнула.

Гэвин подлил ей чаю.

Смерть девушки не относилась к его участку. Он ничего не мог бы сделать или сказать.

Но Тине похоже это и не было нужно.

Красный лёд появился совсем недавно, но уже завоевал свою нишу на улицах, добавив головной боли стражам правопорядка. Гэвин сталкивался с его жертвами и пару раз арестовывал распространителей, но… закон улицы: на место одного «торговца» всегда находился другой, а искать голову было за рамками обязанностей Гэвина.

Он патрульный.

К тому же в Сан-Франциско в целом всё было не так плохо. Друзья Мартинеса из полиции Детройта совсем зашивались на работе из-за наркоторговцев. Одному даже пришлось отказаться от поездки к ним в гости — начальство оставило без отпуска.

Гэвин пока об отпуске и не думал.

У Тины заиграла мелодия на телефоне, и она, извинившись: «Мама», — ответила на звонок.

С мамой Тина говорила по-корейски. Достаточно бегло, так что Гэвин улавливал лишь отдельные слова, но он старался не подслушивать.

— Мама вечно беспокоится, — пояснила Тина, положив трубку. — Ещё раз прости.

— Ничего страшного, — повторил Гэвин. — Корейский — красивый язык.

Тина слабо улыбнулась.

— Что-то не так?

— Просто ты с этой фразы начал наше знакомство, — сказала она, и им принесли еду. — Я ругалась с мамой и не замечала ничего вокруг, а потом она резко бросила трубку. У неё это иногда бывает, после чего мне требуется время прийти в себя. Не знаю, как долго ты слушал, просто в какой-то момент прервал мои мысли, похвалив мой родной язык. И слово за слово…

Тина смяла салфетку.

— Я должна тебе «Спасибо», — произнесла она так, что не оставалось сомнений: на последнем слове был акцент. — Давно хотела сказать, но не догадалась обменяться контактами. Я знала только имя и то, что ты хотел стать полицейским, а это, в общем-то, не так много.

— Что я такого сделал? — не удержался Гэвин.

— Ты напомнил, что есть больше одного способа спасать людей, — ответила Тина. — Я всю жизнь мечтала стать врачом, но… не сложилось и это ощущалось как настоящий конец света. Кем мне быть, если не врачом? А потом ты рассказал о том, почему хочешь стать полицейским. И это заставило меня понять: мне всего двадцать один и я могу сама решать, кем быть. Элементарно, да?

Гэвин пожал плечами.

— И вот опять ты это делаешь, — добавила Тина, приступая к еде. — Выговорилась — и вроде легче стало.

— А тебе тогда не запомнилось во мне ничего странного? — осторожно спросил Гэвин.

— Не особо, — задумчиво ответила Тина. — Ты в поезде был разговорчивее, чем сейчас, а, может быть, просто мне так показалось. Разве только ты как-то очень быстро попрощался, сказав, что тебе надо вернуться к брату.

— Я что-нибудь ещё говорил о своём брате? — спросил Гэвин.

— Нет, — ответила Тина. — Я хотела отыскать тебя на следующий день, но в вагоне с видовыми окнами ты больше не появлялся. Как и в вагоне-ресторане.

Гэвин кивнул и перевёл разговор на местную кухню. Ещё один вопрос про Поезд мог бы вызвать подозрения, а Тина уже дала больше информации, чем было у него все эти месяцы.

Он не находил информации о наличии у себя брата. Но у Гэвина Рида был мистер Н, загадочный и всё ещё неизвестный. Если тот Гэвин не соврал, что действительно к кому-то должен вернуться, то, скорее всего, он говорил о мистере Н. И тогда предположение «Мистер Н — не он сам» выглядело правдоподобно.

Это, конечно, стало небольшим психологическим облегчением. Проще обвинять кого-то другого в своём положении, чем думать, что сам себя зачем-то в такое загнал.

Картина вырисовывалась следующая: Тина, вероятно, была последней, с кем Гэвин говорил перед тем, как потерять память. Или предпоследней, если учитывать мистера Н.

Тот Гэвин твёрдо знал, зачем он хочет стать полицейским, и «заражал» своим мнением других.

Это было нечестно. Сейчас Гэвин уже стал полицейским, но не особо понимал, зачем. Как сказала сама Тина: «Кем мне быть, если не врачом?». Не то чтобы Гэвин хотел сменить сферу деятельности, на текущий момент его всё устраивало, но… может, стоило продумать несколько альтернативных планов на жизнь?

В голову ничего сходу не пришло, но Гэвин внезапно понял: если потребуется, то и это он быстро придумает. Подстроится. А пока и мысленные ресурсы тратить не стоит.

Тина тем временем совсем отвлеклась от проблем на работе и даже искренне посмеялась над забавными случаями из жизни курсантов Полицейской академии. Вечер был спасён, поэтому в целом, когда девушка улыбнулась и игриво уточнила: «К тебе или ко мне?» — Гэвин не запаниковал, а нашёлся с ответом.

Который, правда, состоял в том, что Мартинес пообещал не мешать «пить кофе» в спокойной обстановке и свалил к друзьям на ночь игр.

И Гэвин по достоинству оценил тактичность своего соседа.

*******

На свой день рождения Мартинес снял коттедж и позвал, по ощущениям Гэвина, половину земного шара. Вторая половина, похоже, просто не смогла приехать.

«Как в Великом Гэтсби», — пошутила б на это Тина, но сама она оказалась в числе тех, кто не смог: уехала по делам отца в Чикаго. Их отношения в итоге установились на отметке «дружба с привилегиями». Тина сразу подтвердила, что не ищет любви. Это полностью устраивало Гэвина. После недолгих размышлений он окончательно определился: прежде чем брать на себя ответственность за партнёра, стоило всё же разобраться со своей головой.

К тому же — в современном мире это нормально. Так зачем усложнять?

Были и адепты традиционных отношений. Энди пришёл на праздник со своей невестой, рыжей фанаткой мотоциклов Харли, и, пользуясь случаем, позвал к себе на свадьбу. За ними было довольно интересно наблюдать со стороны: «Дорогой, принесёшь мне пива?», «Гиннес?», «О, да» и другое воркование, но на себя что-то подобное примеривать не хотелось.

Мартинес сиял и общался даже больше обычного.

— Гэвин, — окликнул он его, когда Гэвин сменил пустую бутылку безалкогольного пива на новую. — Я хотел тебя познакомить с Джеффри. Джеффри, это Гэвин Рид, мой лучший друг и сосед по квартире. Гэвин, это детектив Джеффри Фаулер, которого работа наконец-то отпустила на неделю.

Рукопожатие у Джеффри было крепким, как и полагается иметь военным. Над переносицей у детектива залегла недовольная складка, из чего Гэвин сделал вывод: дела в Детройте шли не очень хорошо и не последнюю роль в этом играл красный лёд. После в разговоре Джеффри вскользь подтвердил, что людей в участке не хватало, большинство предпочитало переезжать в другие районы. Даже предложил Мартинесу в шутку приехать к ним на практику, но Мартинес не повёлся. Начинался сезон туманов и самоубийц на Золотых Воротах Сан-Франциско и работы хватало на всех.

Джеффри не досидел до конца вечеринки — ему кто-то позвонил, и он, изменившись в лице, принялся прощаться. Гэвин, как самый трезвый, вызвался довезти его до аэропорта, получив ключи от отца Мартинеса.

В пути Джеффри больше молчал, а Гэвин не мешал ему думать. Лишь на прощание он произнёс: «Приятно было познакомиться, Гэвин Рид. Будешь в Детройте — звони» — а Гэвин в ответ пожелал спокойного перелёта.

На вечеринку Гэвин вернулся уже под самый конец, забрав пьяного и довольного именинника отсыпаться домой.

*******

Если б не Мартинес, то Гэвин бы и не заметил, как из практиканта стал полноценным патрульным — частью своего полицейского участка и легендой соседнего как тот, кто пережил наставничество офицера Ын.

Не то чтобы это было великой заслугой, но Мартинес честно принёс ему половину сорванного куша.

После закономерного вопроса: «Как ты вообще догадался поставить на меня?» — в их гостиной случилась стихийная битва подушками и потребовался внеплановый поход в Икею.

Офицер Ын в награду ж предложила сходить в бар. Вечер закончился двумя арестами излишне прытких парней, попробовавших дополнить коктейль тем, что не входило в его оригинальную рецептуру — то есть вполне успешно для двух полицейских.

Гэвин патрулировал улицы, ловил карманников, подсказывал туристам, как пройти до Ломбард-стрит, охранял места преступлений от любопытных глаз зевак и журналистов и в целом справлялся со своими обязанностями.

Он замечал, как меняется город. В центре Сан-Франциско открылся первый фирменный магазин Киберлайф. На улицах всё чаще мелькали андроиды-помощники от Камски, одетые не по погоде в лёгкие фирменные курточки и рубашки. Город программистов и высоких технологий принял новый товар с интересом.

Мартинес скептически пошутил, что восстание машин уже близко, и устроил дома тематический киномарафон.

Гэвин пожал плечами: эти андроиды были на порядок более хрупкими, чем тот же классический злодей из Терминатора или не менее старый Альтрон. Им приходилось видеть поломанных андроидов по долгу службы. Один раз даже оттаскивать вопящую женщину от изуродованной куклы в супермаркете: ей показалось, будто её муж изменил ей с андроидом своего друга.

Кого-то пугало, что андроиды были слишком похожи на людей. На телевидении этому посвящали целые передачи, и про эффект зловещей долины нынче мог рассказать даже ребёнок. Один из хулиганов, уничтоживший около трёх андроидов, перед тем как его арестовали за порчу чужого имущества, признавался, что чувствует себя легче, видя, как из их корпуса вытекает голубой тириум вместо красной крови.

Камски с экранов вещал: андроиды были призваны улучшить жизнь людей. Просто миру требовалось чуть больше времени, чтоб привыкнуть к технологии. Гэвин же про себя решил: эта технология никогда не перешагнет порог его дома. Он и сам справится.

Да и стоили андроиды дорого, не на зарплату патрульного полицейского.

Некоторые дни у Гэвина проходили не очень успешно. Например, сегодня был один из таких. Мартинес даже встретил его словами: «Ты рано» — и получил под нос мокрой курткой. Да, ребёнка он из воды вытащить успел, офицер Ын устроила разнос с предупреждением о лишении родительских прав его родителям, но купание в водах Тихого океана зимой не самое лучшее событие дня.

Гэвин замёрз.

— Тебе нужен горячий душ, чтоб не заболеть, — среагировал сосед незамедлительно.

Гэвин согласился: звучало разумно. Переохлаждение было чревато вылетом с работы на больничный. Поэтому офицер Ын отправила его домой раньше окончания смены.

Под горячей водой Гэвин быстро согрелся и ещё какое-то время стоял в облаке пара и ни о чём не думал. Всё-таки одежда высохнет, а ребёнок отправился домой испуганным, но целым. День не так уж и плох.

Гэвин вышел из душа и зажмурился: в его гостиной всегда были такие яркие лампы?

Свет сбивал с ног, расчерчивая мир прямыми лучами. Гэвин замер и наощупь добрался до дивана. Очертания комнаты поплыли, рядом возникло лицо, на идентификации которого Гэвин постарался сосредоточиться.

— Ты в порядке? — еле разобрал Гэвин слова.

Мир волновался, словно его пропустили через линзу «рыбий глаз». У Эшли была такая для телефона, чтобы делать странные фотографии своей кошки. Гэвин подумал о кошке и увидел, как эти фотографии замелькали прямо на потолке.

Можно ли им поставить лайк?

— Лоб горячий, — сообщил голос рядом. — Я позвоню врачу.

Гэвин послушно кивнул и хотел ему рассказать про номер какой-то страховой у него в телефоне. А потом вспомнил, что тот мог намокнуть в куртке и стать бесполезным. Надо было бы вытащить аккумулятор и просушить. А то вздуется, а вытаскивать данные будет накладно.

Когда он в последний раз их синхронизовал?

Гэвин спросил это у Мартинеса. Он же был где-то рядом.

Кошка на потолке голосом Мартинеса сообщила, что он бредит, и врач скоро приедет.

— Хорошо, — согласился Гэвин с ней.

И отключился.


	6. Chapter 6

Раньше у Гэвина никогда не болела голова.

Нет.

Раньше Гэвин никогда не болел. Он ушибался, было дело, на тренировках и работе, но синяки на месте ушиба возникали ненадолго. Может, ему и доводилось простужаться до Поезда, но в памяти об этом ничего не осталось.

Голова ныла, и данное чувство Гэвину не понравилось сразу.

Он осторожно приоткрыл глаза и убедился: по потолку больше не бегают кошки. Более того, это был совсем незнакомый потолок: ровный, едва просматривающийся.

Гэвин резко попытался сесть, едва не запутавшись в одеяле, и свет в комнате резко включился.

Он зажмурился и повалился обратно на подушку. Свет приглушился следом, но Гэвин больше ему не доверял.

На пальце обнаружилась какая-то мешающаяся фигня с проводами, и Гэвин, недолго думая, от неё избавился.

Рядом что-то резко запищало, от чего голова заныла сильнее.

Гэвин подумал — можно ли заглушить писк подушкой? — но сначала врага требовалось увидеть.

— Я могу перевести приборы в беззвучный режим, — прозвучал рядом женский голос. — Если они вас беспокоят, мистер Рид.

Гэвин повернул голову на звук и увидел его источник: на стуле, очевидно поставленным здесь для посетителей, сидела светловолосая девушка.

Или нет.

Гэвин узнал её.

Хлоя. Или её сестра-аналог.

«Продержись ещё немного», — подкинул мозг воспоминание.

Могла ли это быть та самая Хлоя, которая пела перед аудиторией?

Вряд ли. Гэвин пригляделся: на андроиде была униформа с логотипом больницы — Гэвин не узнал, какой именно, но он ими и не интересовался.

Диод андроида мелькнул, и приборы перестали противно пищать.

— С пробуждением, мистер Рид, — сказала Хлоя. — Как вы себя чувствуете?

— По градации от одного до десяти: хреново, — ответил Гэвин.

Не то чтобы он хотел грубить андроиду, но просыпаться в незнакомом месте без штанов ему тоже не нравилось.

— Головная боль, нарушение координации, светобоязнь, жажда? — перечислила «Хлоя».

— С каких пор палата с андроидом входит в медицинскую страховку полицейского? — в такт ей ответил Гэвин.

Андроид не мог быть врачом. Поэтому и отвечать ему было не обязательно.

— Данный уровень обслуживания входит в вашу личную страховку, мистер Рид, — ответила «Хлоя». — Вам следовало нам позвонить при первых признаках недомогания. У вас есть наш номер. Почему вы не обратились по нему?

— Я за неё не платил, — сказал Гэвин.

— Вам не стоит беспокоиться, предоплата была внесена на несколько лет вперёд, — сообщила «Хлоя».

— Кем?

— У меня нет права на разглашение данной информации, — «Хлоя» сложила руки на коленях, как прилежная ученица.

— Я — полицейский, андроиды обязаны подчиняться представителям правопорядка, — попробовал надавить Гэвин.

— Вы не находитесь при исполнении обязанностей, — возразила «Хлоя» холодно. — Но я здесь, чтобы обеспечить вам лучшие условия до момента вашего выздоровления. Я могу настроить свет, принести напитки и еду, отслеживать ваши показатели, вызвать врача и пересказать последние новости.

— И спеть? — не удержался Гэвин.

— Если вы этого пожелаете, — согласилась «Хлоя».

— А удивить?

— Пожалуйста, уточните запрос, я не понимаю, — ответила «Хлоя».

Это точно была другая модель, чем у Камски.

— Значит, ты сама можешь определить, болит у меня голова или нет, но не скажешь имя своего владельца, — озвучил Гэвин.

— Я принадлежу страховой компании «ККД» и являюсь персональным андроидом-ассистентом, модель «ST200» Хлоя номер 45.

— То есть в ближайшее время ты от меня не отстанешь?

— Да, — подтвердила Хлоя 45. — До вашего полного выздоровления и выписки из больницы. У вас диагностировали пневмонию, но, благодаря усилиям наших врачей и вашему иммунитету, мы наблюдаем позитивную динамику. Если вы не будете мешать профессионалам, — взгляд андроида сфокусировался на отброшенной Гэвином медицинской фигне, и она потянулась вперёд, чтоб вернуть её на место, — то это займёт две или три недели. Конечно, если в дальнейшем вы постараетесь не переохлаждаться.

Вылететь с работы на три недели только из-за недолгого купания в холодной воде. Не самый приятный сюрприз от организма. Виски заныли снова, и, похоже, Гэвина вновь заклонило в сон.

— Вам следует больше отдыхать, — сообщила Хлоя 45, приглушив свет. — Я буду рядом, если потребуется.

— Это очень странная пневмония, — сказал ей Гэвин. — Слишком быстрая.

— Вам больше не о чем беспокоиться, — услышал он слова Хлои 45, проваливаясь обратно в сон.

Ему ещё показалось, что она могла б пропеть «и всё будет хорошо» напоследок, но скорее всего это было частью болезни, путающей воспоминания.

*******

Прогноз Хлои 45 оказался верным: через две недели полностью здоровый Гэвин вышел за пределы больницы, щурясь от зимнего солнца, и сразу же очутился в руках Мартинеса.

— Ты меня жутко напугал, — сообщил ему друг, хлопая Гэвина по плечу. — Вышел такой и сразу сознание теряешь. Я вызвал скорую, они отвезли тебя в ближайшую больницу, а потом выяснилось, что тебя перевели куда-то ещё, а мне сообщать, куда именно, отказались: мы же не родственники. Ты как? Мы так давно не виделись, что у меня чувство, что ты даже немного подрос. Короче, тут такое было!

Гэвин успокоил друга: он всё ещё тот же Гэвин — и принялся всеми силами навёрстывать упущенное. Офицер Ын в первый рабочий день после больничного встретила его лекцией о границах работы патрульного, Тина заявилась в выходные с настольной игрой под мышкой и внезапно оказалась коварным монополистом всех улиц. Мартинес ей азартно пообещал, что отыграется на своих условиях, поэтому следующие выходные тоже затерялись среди активных баталий.

В расследовании наметился новый виток. Сомнений не оставалось, смена больницы — дело рук мистера Н. Его облик дополнился чертами, не очень способствующими расследованию. Мистер Н влиятелен, быстр и по-прежнему загадочен. Как-то связан с компанией «ККД». Но зато теперь можно было точно сказать: это не сам Гэвин.

Гэвин вбил название компании в поисковике и принялся изучать результаты. «ККД» была основана ещё в 2018 году в Детройте и изначально называлась как «Детройт-сейф», но в 2023 её приобрела компания «Автоматические логистические системы» для собственных сотрудников и после переименования, похоже, решила на этом не останавливаться. Сайт сообщал: «Наши офисы работают в пятидесяти городах США, а также вы можете получить полный спектр услуг онлайн, не выходя из дома»

Но узнать больше о своём полисе через их сайт у Гэвина не получилось.

Компания «Автоматические логистические системы» входила в группу компаний «Умный город». Они занимались вопросами автоматизации городов, в частности, на их сайте висела ссылка на результаты их экспериментального проекта в Сиэтле по созданию системы беспилотного такси.

Список владельцев группы или их компаний на сайте не разглашался. Гэвин пролистал список топ-менеджеров и их краткие биографии, но интуиция подсказывала, что мистера Н среди них не было.

В ближайшем офисе компании «ККД» Гэвин смог получить копию страхового договора, но он не дал полезной информации — подписи мистера Н на нём не стояло. Зато сумма покрытия впечатляла: возникало чувство, что страховали средний пассажирский самолёт, а не жизнь Гэвина Рида. Оригинал договора, по словам девушки-консультанта, хранился в офисе в Детройте, и Гэвин пообещал себе как-нибудь добраться до него.

Очередной тупик.

Гэвин погасил раздражение. Он несколько минут размышлял, стоит ли составить список самых влиятельных людей Америки и методично перепроверить каждого, но это отдавало привкусом киношного блокбастера, да и согласно теории мирового заговора и его полицейскому опыту, настолько влиятельные люди предпочитают оставаться в тени.

Вместо этого Гэвин с головой ушёл в работу и тренировки в свободное время.

Он полицейский — ему всегда надо быть в форме.

*******

Гэвин всегда удивлялся, как капитан Уайт, которую слушался весь её полицейский участок беспрекословно, умудрялась быстро перемещаться на таких высоких каблуках. Вот и сейчас она мгновенно растворилась в коридорах полицейского участка, бросив короткое: «Офицер Ын, офицер Рид, в мой кабинет» — на утренней летучке офицеров патруля.

Офицера Ын на каблуках даже представить было сложно.

Тина на это как-то рассмеялась и сообщила, что не станет раскрывать Гэвину все женские секреты. Он настаивать не стал: всё дело наверняка было в развитом умении балансировать. У капитана Уайт оно присутствовало не только в физическом плане: она ловко отвечала на вопросы журналистов во время громких дел и умела лавировать при неудобных для некоторых лиц арестах.

— У вас сегодня особое задание, — начала капитан Уайт издалека. — Совместная поездка со знаменитостью[1].

Лицо офицера Ын не дрогнуло. Гэвин нахмурился: из того, что он слышал по разговорам патрульных, это задание рисковало обернуться настоящей головной болью. Совместные поездки прилетали не так уж редко: любой старше восемнадцати лет без замечаний в прошлом мог воспользоваться правом провести смену на пассажирском сиденье полицейского, или пожарного автомобиля, или скорой. Для молодых людей эта была возможность понять: подходит ли им выбранная профессия. Для профессионалов и знаменитостей — способ вжиться в роль.

Для полицейского: дополнительная ответственность за жизнь гражданского. И если к нему приходил обычный гражданский, то в целом, можно было бы не беспокоиться. Но капитан Уайт подчеркнула: «знаменитость».

А знаменитости бывают с разными характерами.

Никаких погонь, задания с минимальным риском, избегать мест преступлений. День обещал быть долгим.

— Элайджа Камски прибудет через десять минут, — раскрыла капитан Уайт имя знаменитости, и Гэвин внезапно понял: этот день будет ещё и последним.

Потому что вечером его убьёт Мартинес. Сначала будет долго пытать с пристрастием, а потом убьёт. И тела никто не найдёт. Из полицейских всегда получаются лучшие преступники.

Целый день с Камски над ухом.

Потому что «у вас лучшие показатели в участке».

Офицер Ын кивнула, Гэвин повторил её жест. Справятся.

Элайджа Камски прибыл вовремя. Один, без Хлои. Хоть Гэвин и не ожидал, что они неразлучны, однако не мог не отметить привычку Камски постоянно таскать своё изобретение с собой.

— Спасибо, что позволили мне, капитан Уайт, — сказал он, довольно улыбаясь. — Приятно познакомиться, офицер Ын и офицер Рид. Обещаю не доставлять вам лишних проблем.

Рукопожатие у Камски оказалось крепким. Гэвин на секунду задумался: мог ли Камски запомнить его в Полицейской академии Колбриджа. Скорее всего, нет: основатель одной из самых быстрорастущих корпораций ежедневно встречал десятки людей. Одному человеку просто физически было б сложно запомнить каждого.

— Вы можете делать заметки во время поездки, но фото и видеозапись запрещена, телефон должен быть переведён в беззвучный режим и не отвлекать никого от работы, — повторила инструктаж офицер Ын.

— Принято, — послушно согласился Камски, но Гэвин ему не поверил.

И был прав: Камски смог выдержать молчание в машине под монолог рации только пятнадцать минут. И то, похоже, потому что они остановились, заняв свою позицию.

— Я работаю сейчас над проектом патрульных андроидов, — начал рассказывать Камски о причинах своего интереса, пусть его и никто не спрашивал. — Конечно, Киберлайф тесно сотрудничает со специалистами, но выбраться из окна компьютера и посмотреть, с какими трудностями сталкиваются настоящие полицейские каждый день, мне показалось хорошей идеей.

— То есть вы хотите заменить людей андроидами? — холодно уточнила офицер Ын.

— Я никогда такого не утверждал, — возразил Камски. — Идея создания андроидов не в том, чтоб они заместили людей, их задача — помогать людям. Например, их можно использовать в профессиях с повышенным риском для жизни.

Рация сообщила о перестрелке, но офицеры её проигнорировали.

— Улица слишком непредсказуема, чтоб искусственный интеллект мог с ней справиться, — заметила офицер Ын. — Недостаточно просто распознать опасность, её надо остановить эффективно, с учётом не только закона, но и человеческой этики. Удастся ли вам объяснить, что такое хорошо, а что такое плохо, своим андроидам, мистер Камски?

— Киберлайф работает над этим, — ответил Камски.

— Это хорошо, — сказала офицер Ын так, что, как обычно, не было ясно: это сарказм или действительно одобрение. — Поскольку порой люди не могут объяснить это даже друг другу.

И приняла вызов на автомобильную аварию через два квартала. Камски замолк, не мешая Гэвину и офицеру Ын переносить водителя в безопасное место и оказывать первую помощь.

Обошлось без жертв, но машина восстановлению не подлежала.

Второй вызов поступил от автоматической охранной системы. Камски остался ждать снаружи, пока полицейские осматривали местность. Нарушитель успел уйти, но система видеонаблюдения уже в дальнейшем могла помочь установить его личность.

Затем Гэвину пришлось успокаивать группу разгорячившихся во время игры в баскетбол подростков. Удалось обойтись одними предупреждениями, но этот квартал давно был на примете у полицейских.

И тут рация сообщила о захвате заложников в экскурсионном автобусе со школьниками — один из них успел кинуть СМС-ку родителям до того, как злоумышленник потребовал всех выкинуть телефоны в окна.

— Это близко, — сказал Камски.

Он не улыбался.

— Погони на машинах с гражданскими пассажирами запрещены, — процитировала офицер Ын.

— Вы можете высадить меня, — предложил Камски.

Гэвин, прослушивая список улиц, мысленно продолжил маршрут террориста:

— Полицейская машина и не проедет, но если… — он кивнул вперёд.

Офицер Ын кивнула, просигналила и замедлила патрульную машину.

— Действуй, — коротко бросила она.

Гэвин буквально вылетел из автомобиля, быстрым шагом подошёл к остановившемуся мотоциклу и на ходу зачитал гражданскому о том, что его транспортное средство будет использовано для остановки преступления. «Город вам восстановит возможный ущерб, спасибо за содействие».

Ускоряясь по холмам, Гэвин отчитался по рации, прослушал улицы и предложил координатору короткий путь. Получил подтверждение. А также информацию, что преступник вооружён и по некоторым данным с большой вероятностью облачён в пояс смертника.

Он направлялся к Золотым Воротам Сан-Франциско. Гэвин поднажал, шестое чувство подсказывало ему, что мост тот пересекать не собирался. Это был бы тупик, если только…

Гэвин вывернул с улицы и увидел хвост автобуса, совсем близко. Он почти доехал до моста, непривычно пустынного для этого времени, но патруль не мог приблизиться — преступник угрожал подорвать себя, и дети могли пострадать.

Гэвин нырнул за ним на мост и взял правее. Он видел через стекло автобуса преступника, размахивающего пистолетом перед водителем, испуганных детей — и остро понимал — преступник не собирался проезжать все две тысячи семьсот метров моста до конца.

Высота дорожного полотна над водами залива — порядка семидесяти метров.

Где-то шумел вертолёт, но Гэвина это не волновало.

На такой скорости автобус легко пробьёт ограждение.

Гэвин выровнял мотоцикл, скользнул рукой к кобуре и достал пистолет.

Он не думал, сможет ли он попасть. Гэвин осознавал: мотоцикл под ним дрожал, автобус двигался не медленнее и мог дернуться в любой момент, ветер дул в лицо — что угодно могло пойти не так. Но… на переднем сиденье не было детей. И если взять чуть правее, то он может поймать тот самый момент, когда…

Гэвин сосредоточился.

И выстрелил.

Он запомнил, как тот осел, словно сломанная кукла, но не то, как водитель резко вдарил по тормозам, первым выбежал из автобуса и повалился на асфальт.

Гэвин замедлил мотоцикл рядом с автобусом и остановился.

Посмотрел на переднее сиденье и отчитался:

«Всё под контролем. Преступник нейтрализован. Требуется скорая и психологи».

Рядом завыли сирены, вдруг внезапно резко обрушился шум от вертолёта. Гэвин вывел детей из автобуса: они были жутко напуганы.

«Кто-нибудь ранен? Скорая уже рядом».

А потом замер, бросил взгляд на переднее сиденье опустевшего автобуса. И осознал.

Гэвин Рид только что убил человека.

— Ты отстранён на то время, пока будет идти расследование, — сказала ему офицер Ын, подъехавшая позже.

Гэвин кивнул.

— Нам не стоит разговаривать, пока тебя не допросят, — сказала она.

Она выглядела как всегда невозмутимой.

Гэвин знал — она не была на самом деле такой.

Камски возник рядом — задумчивый, но не зелёный, как иногда приходили на место преступления некоторые новички.

— Кажется, что мне следует на сегодня завершить знакомство с работой полиции, — сказал он. — Я понял, о каких этических моментах вы говорили, офицер Ын.

— Вы стали свидетелем и будете обязаны явиться по первому требованию, — сообщила офицер Ын.

— Конечно, — сказал Камски. — Я помню, что именно подписывал. Иначе, какой из меня бизнесмен?

Гэвин не стал с ним прощаться.

Он смотрел на то, как скорая увозит детей, и пытался дать определение тому чувству, которое поселилось у него в голове.

Но пока не находил.

Офицер Ын коснулась его плеча, привлекая к себе внимание.

— В участок? — спросил Гэвин, не узнавая свой голос.

— Да, — кивнула она.

[1] https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ride-along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В фанфике упоминается такое понятие как Ride-along, которое достаточно сложно переложить на русский язык, потому что аналога у нас нет. Подробнее можно прочитать в Википедии: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ride-along


	7. Chapter 7

— Ваше имя — Гэвин Рид? — спросила коммандер Мей Уэст.

Она работала в отделе внутренних расследований. На столе перед ней лежала открытая папка с документами, и Гэвин на секунду подумал, что вопрос в целом не имеет смысла. Но таковы правила.

Он убил подозреваемого. Человека. И теперь ему нужно было отвечать на вопросы, один за другим, а потом оформлять бумаги. Он уже сдал значок и форму на то время, пока идёт расследование.

Адвокат сказал ему перед интервью: «Если чего-то не помните, то так и говорите». Гэвин даже не удивился, что у него есть свой адвокат. Аккуратный мужчина в деловом костюме по имени Фрэнк Стивенсон возник в участке раньше, чем сплетни о террористе успели разлететься среди офицеров. Гэвин только кивнул, увидев на бумагах подпись, похожую на его собственную. Это напоминало ситуацию с больницей. Мистер Н явно держал руку на пульсе.

«Ему мог кто-то сливать информацию», — подумалось Гэвину.

Но сейчас было не до него.

— Да, — ответил Гэвин на вопрос коммандера.

— Только у гражданских есть право хранить молчание. Если вы не будете отвечать на мои вопросы, вы не сможете дальше работать полицейским, — произнесла коммандер Уэст. — Сколько вы сделали выстрелов и с какой позиции?

— Один, — сказал Гэвин. — Я двигался на мотоцикле по третьей полосе, автобус — по второй. Мне нужно было остановить его, и, как только увидел возможность, я сделал это.

— Почему вы пустились в погоню?

— Мы были ближе всех к месту, — ответил Гэвин. — Патрульная машина не прошла б по узким улочкам, но в зоне доступности находилось более мобильное транспортное средство.

— Вы понимали, что подвергали себя дополнительному риску?

— Да, — уверенно подтвердил Гэвин.

— Почему вы выстрелили?

— Террорист приказал водителю двигаться к Золотым Воротам, — сказал Гэвин. — Но было очевидно, что он не смог бы покинуть мост. Он наверняка тоже это понимал. Мне показалось его поведение странным, а потом я догадался: террорист и не планировал прорываться через мост, а хотел вылететь в залив со своими заложниками. Следовательно, его надо было остановить раньше, чтобы спасти детей. Поэтому я выстрелил.

— Куда вы целились?

— В голову, — ответил Гэвин. — Грудь могла быть защищена бронежилетом. Он не видел меня, так как повернулся сказать что-то водителю. Я воспользовался моментом.

— Вы попали в цель?

— Да.

— Вы понимали, что это невозможно? — коммандер Уэст чуть прищурилась.

Гэвин пожал плечами.

— Спасение детей имело высший приоритет, — он нахмурился, прокручивая момент в голове. — Вероятность промаха была высока, но для успешного завершения миссии я не мог его допустить.

Коммандер Уэст кивнула, но Гэвин не взялся бы сказать: устроил ли её такой ответ.

Она закрыла папку перед собой, подвинула к себе ближе и задала последний вопрос:

— С учётом того, что работа в полиции включает в себя опасную обстановку с резко меняющимися условиями, ответьте на вопрос: вы могли ли сделать что-нибудь иначе?

Гэвин и сам себе задавал этот вопрос.

И каждый раз получал один ответ.

Он звучал так:

— Нет, я не видел иных вариантов.

*******

Капитан Уайт знала куда давить, и имя Гэвина не проскользнуло в статьях журналистов. Гэвин был ей за это благодарен. Капитан Уайт лишь улыбнулась и сообщила: за своих людей она всегда готова стоять стеной.

Мартинес пожал плечами и рассказал, что отец капитана Уайт оказался замешан в крупном скандале, когда ей было всего тринадцать, и, похоже, с журналистами у неё с тех пор отдельные счёты. Гэвин спокойно бы прожил без этой информации о своём начальнике, но ему редко удавалось остановить Мартинеса.

С другой стороны, его сосед вёл себя тактично. С того момента, как Гэвин ему позвонил из участка и сообщил новости, которые он несильно готов обсуждать, тот не заваливал его вопросами.

И встреча с Камски отошла на второй план. Говорили, он улетел в Швейцарию на супер-огромную выставку автомобилей. Или в Японию представлять новые продукты Киберлайф для восточного рынка. А мог и всё сразу, Гэвин не особо следил.

В любом случае, расследование завершилось его оправданием.

Коллеги встретили возращение Гэвина аплодисментами. Офицер Ын — улыбкой в уголках губ. Капитан Уайт — приказом зайти в переговорную комнату напротив её кабинета сразу после утреннего инструктажа.

Гэвина уже ждали.

Незнакомый мужчина в потёртой кожаной куртке. За пятьдесят, но в отличной физической форме. Сержант Генри Бех, как представила его капитан Уайт, крепко пожал ему руку и предложил присесть.

Капитан Уайт оставила их наедине.

— Вы знаете, зачем вы тут, офицер Рид? — спросил сержант Бех.

У него был низкий голос с хрипотцой.

— Нет, сэр, — ответил Гэвин.

Он мог бы предположить, но предпочёл оставить свои гипотезы при себе. Одно он знал точно на уровне интуиции: сержант Бех не являлся мистером Н.

— Вы предпочитаете не светиться, не так ли, офицер Рид? — сказал Бех, очевидно не нуждаясь в ответе. — Приличные, но не выдающиеся оценки в академии, минимальная активность в социальных сетях. Я поспрашивал несколько знакомых преподавателей, они все выдали единую характеристику: «хороший студент, но ничего примечательного не вспомнить». И такой курсант всего через пару лет демонстрирует способности, недоступные большинству профессиональных снайперов. Я видел запись с нательной камеры вашего костюма, офицер Рид, у вас не было шансов.

— Адреналин, — предложил Гэвин свою версию событий. — И, да, я не стремлюсь оказываться в центре внимания, это больше смущает, чем привлекает.

Он опустил взгляд на руки, собранные в замок, и постарался унять внутреннее волнение: сержант Бех выглядел так, как будто знал об офицере Риде больше, чем сам офицер Рид.

Может быть, у него были и данные о том, где Гэвин вырос. Или учился. О том, кто его «брат» и остальная семья. Но свой интерес показывать однозначно нельзя — это будет подозрительно.

— Имя того террориста — Антонио Музек, — сказал сержант Бех. — Он был одним из первых поставщиков красного льда в Калифорнию. Мой отдел приблизился к его поимке. Мы нашли его жену и убедили её пойти на сделку. Но в последний момент Антонио запаниковал. В его крови обнаружили красный лёд, поэтому мы полагаем, что его подставил кто-то из своих. Красный лёд притупляет критическое мышление и повышает агрессию, и Антонио отправился захватывать автобус, где был его младший сын. А дальше история тебе уже знакома.

Гэвин кивнул.

— И теперь дело закрыто, преступник наказан, — закончил сержант Бех. — Потери минимальны. Неплохо для молодого офицера полиции из патруля. Нашему отделу расследований нужны такие люди.

— Это предложение? — уточнил Гэвин.

— Да, — просто ответил сержант Бех. — Но отнеситесь к нему серьёзно. Взвесите за и против. Рационально, без лишних эмоций.

— Я понял, сэр.

— Хорошо, — кивнул сержант Бех. — Работа в моём отделе не принесёт славы, а шанс схватить пулю намного выше. Но вы, офицер Рид, способны явно на большее, чем сидение в машине патруля. О своём решении сообщите капитану Уайт в течение недели.

Гэвин кивнул, получил второе крепкое рукопожатие и отправился на смену.

Он мог согласиться сразу, но понимал: это не то рациональное поведение, которое от него ждут. Сержант Бех пришёл на встречу подготовленным, а значит Гэвину тоже стоило выполнить свою часть домашней работы.

Но его шансы стать детективом резко возросли.

*******

— Круто! — отреагировал Мартинес, уплетая собственноручно приготовленную пасту с морепродуктами. — Отдел расследований полиции Сан-Франциско — это элита. Мой напарник Лорензо к ним просился пару раз, но сержант Бех ему отказал. Теперь ты будешь расследовать дела крупнее сбежавшей кошки миссис Манго.

— Сначала всё будет проще: подай, принеси, позвони, побегай, — пожал Гэвин плечами, но Мартинеса это не убедило.

Тина среагировала иначе.

— Значит, мои шансы встретить тебя в форме теперь резко сокращаются? — спросила она утром, наблюдая за сборами Гэвина.

— Чаще в бронежилете, — ответил Гэвин, припоминая инструкции.

— Будь осторожен, — кивнула Тина. — Не хотелось бы увидеть тебя в своей работе.

Офицер Ын ограничилась предупреждением:

— Это изменит вас, офицер Рид, — сказала она. — Или сломает. Но, как я писала в вашей характеристике, вероятность первого выше, чем второго. Удачи на новом месте.

— Спасибо, — ответил Гэвин.

— Оставайтесь человеком, даже если кажется, что света нет, — сказала офицер Ын. — Мне было приятно с вами работать, Гэвин.

Гэвин кивнул, пожал руку бывшей напарнице и отогнал мысли о том, как странно звучали её слова. Возможно, особенности восточного менталитета?


	8. Глава 8

Отдел расследований занимал второй этаж, над обычным полицейским участком. Гэвин одобрил эту идею: так было довольно просто затеряться на виду у всех. Наверх вела неприметная лестница, перекрытая железной решёткой.

Администратор пообещал, что к нему уже скоро спустятся, и Гэвин отошёл к ближайшей стене осматриваясь. Патрульных офицеров наблюдалось много: остатки ночной смены возвращали инвентарь, свежая (или ещё не проснувшаяся) дневная смена его только-только получала.

— Твои выводы, Рид? — спросил спустившийся сержант Бех, беззвучно возникнув со стороны лестницы.

— Всё идёт в штатном режиме, — отрапортовал Гэвин, получая собственный пропуск.

Сержант кивнул и пропустил наверх.

— Важно, чтоб с первого дня ты усвоил основное правило: мы работаем единой командой. Если возникают какие-либо проблемы, я должен быть первым в курсе. Никаких интриг за моей спиной — сообщаешь мне, и я решаю, что и кому соврать. Ясно?

— Да, — ответил Гэвин.

— Ты подключаешься в самом разгаре операции, поэтому твоей нянькой временно назначается детектив Джейден, — сообщил сержант и указал в сторону молодого мужчины.

Тот привстал для рукопожатия, и Гэвин отметил небольшую скованность в его движениях.

— Можешь звать меня Норманом, — кивнул детектив.

— Гэвин.

— Сержант, у нас есть наводка от информатора, — Норман кивнул. — Посылку будут перевозить завтра, в двенадцать, курьерской службой «Рапид». Компания легальная, будет несложно туда внедрить кого-то из наших.

— Хорошо, — кивнул сержант Бех. — Действуй.

Норман кивнул и принялся что-то активно печатать на клавиатуре.

— Твой стол справа от моего, — указал он Гэвину. — Сейчас освобожусь, всё равно в поле сержант ещё пару недель не выпустит.

Гэвин занял место.

Свой стол — это уже повышение.

Чистый, без стикеров и стопки бумаг, которыми пестрил стол напротив. Пустой. Стол Нормана тоже не был завален: две папки под рукой, с которыми он, очевидно, работал в процессе, и фигурка танка, направленная дулом в сторону окна.

Патрульные большую часть времени проводили в машине. Своих столов им не полагалось.

— Задели на задержании колумбийца, — пояснил Норман, отрываясь от клавиатуры. — Я уже в порядке, но босс не терпит дополнительных рисков, поэтому пока занимаюсь бумажной работой и перехватываю поступающие звонки. Кстати, Сьюзан, — он обратился к залетевшей на всех парах светловолосой девушке, — несколько раз звонила Мегги, просила убедиться, что ты точно дойдёшь до её выпускного концерта.

Сьюзан закатила глаза, уселась за тот самый заваленный стол и приклеила на экран ещё один стикер.

— Спасибо, Норман, — её взгляд скользнул по кабинету и остановился на Гэвине. — Добро пожаловать в команду. Я — Сьюзан Блейк, детектив, Макс и Джек сейчас в поле, занимаются проверкой наводки. Надеюсь, тебе нравится зелёный чай.

— Гэвин Рид, — представился Гэвин и уточнил: — А что не так с чаем?

— Кофемашина в зоне отдыха сломалась, а на растворимом долго не проживёшь, — поделилась Сьюзан. — Ждём, пока с ней справится Грегори, но на нём висит серийник, поэтому в скором времени хорошего кофе в участке не предвидится. Не допускай ошибку новичка: в пончиковой напротив кофе отвратительный.

— Уж лучше чай, — подтвердил Норман и отсалютовал кружкой.

Гэвин кивнул и пообещал смириться с чаем. Так уж и быть. Тяжела доля полицейского.

*******

— Имя?

— Сэм Дэй, — отчитался Гэвин, застегивая на себе рубашку с логотипом компании-перевозчика.

— Сколько ты получаешь в час? — продолжал проверку его легенды Норман.

— Двадцать баксов.

— А долго ты в этой компании?

— Шесть месяцев.

— Что ты больше всего ненавидишь в этой работе, Сэм?

Гэвин пожал плечами, отыгрывая недоумение:

— Мне здесь всё нравится. Правда.

— Ты когда-нибудь рассматривал возможность профессии актёра? — перехватила допрос Сьюзан. — Выглядишь убедительно, «Сэмми».

— Нет, — честно ответил Гэвин.

— Мы будем рядом с тобой, смотреть и слушать всё время, — сказал сержант Бех, и Гэвин фантомно почувствовал наличие под одеждой прослушки, которую выдал местный техник Кевин. — Два вида сигнала. Можешь просто провести рукой по волосам. Или же просто скажи: «вертолёт».

— «Вертолёт»?

— Или один из сигналов, или оба. И мы сразу выдвигаемся.

— Хорошо, понял.

Сержант Бех внимательно посмотрел на Гэвина.

— Ты готов?

— Да, сэр, — ответил Гэвин.

Изначально предполагалось, что под прикрытием пойдёт Макс, но быстрый анализ других сотрудников показал, что водитель мог пересекаться с Максом по одному из дел. Норман всё ещё находился под «бумажным арестом», как шутил он сам, а Джеку нужно было успеть на другой конец города за наводкой. Кандидатура Сьюзан отпадала по вполне очевидным причинам, но детектива это явно не расстраивало.

Гэвин проявил инициативу и вызвался вперёд. И вот теперь ехал в кузове автомобиля и по возможности поддерживал светский разговор с «коллегами». Это оказалось неожиданно просто: внезапно пригодился весь его опыт выживания в академии без воспоминаний о жизни до Поезда.

Всё шло по плану, пока внедорожник прямо перед ними не преградил дорогу, врезавшись в припаркованный мерседес. Водитель потянулся к рации и был убит напарником. Вторая пуля предназначалась Гэвину, но он успел уклониться и выбраться из кузова, просигналив очевидное: «Вертолёт».

Со стороны налётчиков высыпало подкрепление в виде двух чёрных машин, Гэвин укрылся за серебристой легковушкой и, пару раз ответив на огонь, постарался запомнить номера.

Подкрепление со стороны сержанта не заставило ждать.

— Ещё не передумал попроситься обратно в патруль? — бросила Гэвину Сьюзен, занимая позицию справа от него и помогая вести ответный огонь.

— Ещё чего, — ответил Гэвин, не задумываясь.

Через несколько часов Сьюзан повторила этот же вопрос, когда перед носом Гэвина уже скакали шальные чёрные буквы из сотен бумажек, которые нужно было оформить на каждую вылетевшую из пистолета пулю.

Гэвин повторил ответ.

И по усталым лицам коллег, среди которых выделялся только Норман, задержавшийся больше из-за солидарности, почувствовал — в коллектив он принят. У этого чувства был отчётливый вкус чёрного чая.

С лимоном. Но без сахара.

*******

Все в отделе стремились научить Гэвина тому, что знали.

Макс напутствовал: «Очень важно обрасти сетью информаторов. Они твои глаза и уши, кто-то обязательно что-то видел или слышал, а твоя задача — чтоб это знание добралось именно до тебя. Любым способом». С информаторами у Гэвина не сразу заладилось: опыта было ещё мало. Зато у него неплохо получалось угадывать, врали ли ему нагло в лицо или честно говорили то, о чём думали. Это помогало на допросах, которые чаще в участке вёл суровый Джек.

«В нашей работе важно ещё знать, где чья территория. Город поделён на сферы влияния разных группировок — и пока ситуация стабильная, то и у нас нет аврала. Но стоит появиться новому игроку, — Сьюзан указала на карту Сан-Франциско в целом, — то мы сразу увидим последствия очередной битвы за власть». Такими последствиями в последнее время всё чаще были шестёрки, занимавшиеся грязной работой для своих боссов, всплывающие безжизненными телами то тут, то там, но порой Сьюзан останавливалась у очередного тела более известной в узких кругах персоны и мрачно сообщала: «Следующая неделя будет тяжёлой».

Она редко ошибалась.

На стене рядом со столом у Сьюзан висела карта, где она отмечала стикерами и кнопками свои выводы. Это отдавало киношной театральностью, но никого в отделе не смущало. Порою Макс подходил, переставлял кнопки местами, обосновывая свои действия новой информацией. Один раз Гэвин видел, как сержант Бех подошёл и молча убрал пару пометок с карты.

Сержант Бех видел то, чем живёт теневая сторона Сан-Франциско в целом, но не всегда делился своими выводами.

Некоторые кнопки с карты не убирались в запас, а шли в отдельную пластиковую коробку. Её предназначение Гэвин узнал позже, когда крупный торговец нелегальным оружием был отправлен за решётку с железобетонными доказательствами устранения семьи своего конкурента.

Так отдел вёл статистику по целям, о которых никто не узнает, какую роль в их нейтрализации он сыграл.

Поговаривали, эту традицию ввёл когда-то Грегори, как самый старший работник участка. Кевин был, напротив, самым молодым, моложе даже Гэвина, но он и не значился детективом, а работал кем-то вроде местного заведующего оборудованием отдела. И пусть сам отрицал, ещё и «хакером» на полставки. Если что-то не работало — шли к нему, если что-то требовалось вытащить из разбитого телефона или запароленного ноутбука — тоже. Он, правда, по словам Сьюзан, долго возмущался, когда Джек в шутку притащил ему на стол несчастную кофемашину. Джека такими мелочами было не пронять: тот же другие странные штуки чинить умеет?

Норман же учил подмечать тенденции даже из незаметного.

Он первым подошёл к карте и сказал: «У нас новый игрок». Красный лёд захватывал рынок наркотиков быстрее, чем успевали справиться соответствующие отделы, и, как знал Гэвин, не только в Сан-Франциско. Триптокаин был окончательно вымещен за игровое поле, традиционные наркотики всё ещё держались за свои позиции, но: «Раньше источники были внешние — Латинская Америка и Ближний Восток, но теперь источник — это мы сами».

И ему было не возразить.

Создание красного льда не требовало особых знаний и условий транспортировки, а что касается главного компонента — тириума — так его пытались добыть даже из бронированных автоматизированных грузовиков Киберлайф. Или ещё элементарнее: андроиды на улицах Сан-Франциско стали уже совершенно обыденной вещью, и совсем ничего не стоило украсть парочку кукол ради нескольких сотен баксов прибыли.

Или не парочку.

Так вот, когда Джейден и Гэвин занимались расследованием смерти коллекционера современной техники, им даже удалось выйти на подпольную лабораторию по производству красного льда.

Но организатору лаборатории удалось остаться безнаказанным.

Никто ничего не знал, не слышал и не видел.

Чёрная кнопка нависла над отделом расследований — но они были готовы приложить все усилия, чтоб смахнуть её с карты и двигаться дальше.

И Гэвин не собирался отставать от команды. 


	9. Chapter 9

Сьюзан принесла на работу кота.

Этому факту не были рады ни сам кот, мяукавший в переноске, ни Норман, которого это мяуканье раздражало, ни остальные полицейские участка, вынужденные выслушивать перепалку двух детективов.

Сержант Бех в дискуссии не участвовал: с одной стороны, он мог бы согласиться, что кот был очень важным свидетелем преступления, а с другой — сам принимал активное участие в его поимке, и теперь на его руках красовалось несколько свежих глубоких царапин.

Гэвин, не обращая внимания на шум, старался составить отчёт о вчерашней операции. У него они получались всё лучше и лучше, в последний раз куратор Норман внёс не так уж и много правок от себя, но времени по-прежнему на это уходило прилично.

Из-за шума Гэвин даже не сразу заметил, что смартфон старался привлечь к себе внимание входящим звонком. На экране высветилось имя адвоката, который всегда защищал интересы Гэвина, но сейчас в его услугах, насколько Гэвин считал, необходимости не было.

Гэвин нахмурился и нажал принять звонок.

— Добрый день, Фрэнк, — сказал он.

— Добрый день, Гэвин, — ответили с того конца. — Мне очень жаль вам сообщать эту новость. Со мной связалась полиция Детройта и сообщила, что ваша мама вчера умерла.

Дальше Гэвин слушал больше механически о том, когда похороны, как вступать в наследство и куда нужно ехать. Наверное, волнение отразилось на его лице, потому что спор рядом замолк, а на мяуканье кота Гэвин с самого начала не обращал внимания.

Когда Фрэнк закончил и отключился, то Гэвин ещё несколько минут сидел, не меняя позы, и смотрел вперёд на отчёт, не узнавая букв. Он не чувствовал горя из-за того, что незнакомая женщина на другом конце страны ушла в иной мир, но… у него была мама. До Поезда. В прошлом, о котором он не помнил. Он мог бы её спросить: почему? Он мог бы её найти. Он мог бы…

Сьюзан его о чём-то спросила, Гэвин ей ответил, сам не запомнив, что, и продолжил думать. Прошлое казалось на редкость осязаемым, близким и вместе с этим… пугающим. Последний вывод не оставлял себе оправданий, почему он до сих пор не добрался до досье на себя в кабинете сержанта Беха.

В какой момент ему начало казаться, что лучше всё оставить как есть? Когда Гэвин решил спрятаться за рутиной?

Это стало его ошибкой.

Гэвин спросил у себя: могла ли миссис Рид быть тем самым мистером Н? Или, правильнее сказать, миссис Н? С чего он вообще решил, что его незримый покровитель мужского пола?

Вдруг на его колени опустилось что-то тёплое. Гэвин очнулся, посмотрел на белого кота, сразу впившегося в его джинсы, на довольную Сьюзан и осторожно его погладил. Кот обалдел от смены обстановки и даже не пытался куда-то сбежать.

Гэвин продолжил гладить кота и на какое-то время позволил себе ни о чём не думать.

Остальные несколько часов пролетели как в тумане. Ещё полчаса они отцепляли хитрого кота с коленей Гэвина, потом Норман помог с оформлением документов по отпуску за свой счёт, сержант Бех их подписал, добавив, чтоб тот не стеснялся звонить ему, если понадобится, а Джек, не слушая возражений, вызвал Гэвину такси до дома. От сопровождения Гэвину удалось отказаться: Мартинес должен был уже проснуться после дополнительной ночной смены.

И Гэвин не ошибся: Мартинес встретил его в дверях, спеша поделиться новостью, что утром его кумир Камски не появился на презентации новой модели андроида, но быстро замолк, заметив состояние Гэвина, и спросил, что случилось.

Услышав новость, Мартинес в очередной раз удивил Гэвина: он его молча обнял. В этом не было необходимости, но ощущалось как-то правильно.

Как надо.

В голове сразу заработали подсчёты: сколько сейчас у него лежит денег на банковском счёте, стоимость билета на самолёт до Детройта на завтра, где найти жильё, какие вещи стоит взять собой, как устраивают похороны. Зарождался первый план.

Время в очередной раз подстраиваться под неожиданные обстоятельства. Время встретиться наконец-то с прошлым лицом к лицу — и Гэвин чувствовал, что полностью готов действовать.

*******

Детройт встретил Гэвина холодным ноябрьским дождём, мрачным небом и противным ветром. Но вовсе не погода создавала вокруг Детройта депрессивное настроение, а улицы из обветшалых домов с битыми окнами, пёстрые и порой весьма неприличные граффити, поломанные деревья и мусор, много мусора. Город пытался выкарабкаться, нацепив на себя заплатки из районов с уютными садами, гордо светя самой большой коллекцией энергосберегающих ламп в Америке. Таксист, который попался Гэвину, рассказал, что летом на некоторых площадях прямо в центре города каждый житель может занять клочок земли и выращивать растения, совсем как в далёком Париже.

Таксист поведал Гэвину и о главном девизе Детройта: «Мы надеемся на лучшее, а лучшее восстанет из пепла».

Гэвин ему кивнул и продолжил смотреть в окно. Он не особо на что-то надеялся после всего увиденного за последние дни. Карман жгли ключи, которые отдал ему адвокат вместе с завещанием: от миссис Рид ему достался в наследство целый дом.

Миссис Рид провела свои последние дни в лечебнице в пригороде Детройта. Гэвин посетил и её, где узнал, что у его матери в последние годы прогрессировала болезнь Альцгеймера.

Если б он нашёл её раньше, она могла б его и не вспомнить.

Это полностью исключало версию, что миссис Рид являлась миссис Н. Мистер Н вмешивался в жизнь Гэвина активнее, чем могла себе позволить пожилая женщина, теряющая себя по крупицам день за днём.

На её похороны пришло не так много людей. Гэвин никого, как обычно, не вспомнил, но один, Карл, узнал его и подошёл к Гэвину первым, чтобы выразить своё сочувствие.

У Карла было крепкое рукопожатие. Он спросил Гэвина про то, чем тот сейчас занимается, и ответ: «Работаю в полиции» — его полностью устроил. «Она бы гордилась тобой». Гэвин поблагодарил за такие слова и воспользовался возможностью сбежать, опасаясь выдать себя чем-то ещё.

Он не знал, как относиться к потенциальной гордости от женщины, которую не помнил. Он не знал, почему решил её забыть. Или зачем так решил мистер Н.

Детройт не был городом, в который хотелось вернуться. Стало ли это той причиной, почему он решил его покинуть и проделать путь через всю Америку?

(Но почему тогда Калифорния?)

Такси остановилось перед заросшим садом, за которым едва угадывались очертания кирпичного дома. Гэвин расплатился за такси, выбрался на промозглую улицу и накинул на спину рюкзак. Приветливый таксист даже пожелал ему удачи и уехал.

Он приготовился увидеть очередную развалину, из которой мародёры вынесли и сантехнику, и проводку, но, когда Гэвин прошёл по остаткам выложенной камнями дорожки, вместо этого перед ним возник дом с целыми стеклами и ровными ступеньками.

Дом оказался больше, чем Гэвин себе представлял. Двухэтажный, как и многие дома Детройта, построенный в период его расцвета, с симметричными башенками и отдельным входом в гараж.

Гэвин зашёл в дом. Электричество тоже ещё работало. Он быстро разобрался, как его включить, но расставаться с курткой не спешил: дом выстыл, поэтому температура внутри практически не отличалась от той, что снаружи. Просто не шёл дождь.

Дом ждал, когда в него вернутся. Гэвин ходил, включая свет, и исследовал каждую комнату. Везде лежал толстый слой пыли, но, перед тем как дом опустел, в нём хорошо прибрались. Все вещи лежали аккуратно, подушки в чехлах украшали два дивана. На одной из тумб стояла узкая ваза с законсервированной вечной розой, в шкафу на кухне обнаружилась ровная стопка полотенец — дом пестрил отголосками, что раньше тут жили и любили уют.

Гэвин не нашёл ни одной фотографии. В гостиной на стене висела только синяя мазня в простой рамке, с подписью: «на память от К.» — но это не о многом могло рассказать. Гараж пустовал. В нём поместилось бы три огромных машины, но фактически по периметру стояла всего парочка стеллажей с пыльными полками. Зачем его матери потребовался такой большой гараж?

Возможно, тут когда-то стоял автомобиль, который пришлось продать.

На втором этаже Гэвин обнаружил четыре спальни. Одна явно принадлежала его матери и, скорее всего, его отцу — с двуспальной кроватью, ещё одной розой на тумбочке с левой стороны и женскими платьями в шкафу и ящиках. Окна спальни выходили во внутренний сад. Гэвин выглянул, раздвинув тяжёлые шторы, но ничего толкового не увидел: там давно требовалась рука садовника. Но раньше, может, в его детстве, наверняка вид очаровывал красотой.

Одна спальня сразу показалась безликой. Гостевой. Слоя пыли в ней накопилось больше, чем в других комнатах.

А вот в остальных двух кто-то жил. Одна принадлежала Гэвину, тут он не сомневался, хотя и не мог сказать, какая. В той, что на полках стояли ровные ряды книг по робототехнике, слой пыли был меньше, а в ящике под столом обнаружилась целая коллекция журналов для детей об устройстве техники первого десятилетия двадцать первого века. Гэвин даже полистал парочку и многое узнал о том, как работает обычная кофемашина.

Во второй спальне Гэвин нашёл гитару под кроватью. Вместо журналов на полке обнаружилась стопка игр для устаревшей игровой приставки, а в шкафу — ряды футболок с забавными надписями. Там же висела и видавшая виды кожаная куртка с подвёрнутыми рукавами. Может быть, Гэвин её раньше носил, чтоб казаться более крутым?

На косяке двери в этой комнате, Гэвин обнаружил нацарапанные пометки: «5», «6» и до «13». На второй двери — только «12» и «13», а потом подсчет роста обрывался.

Чердак дома пустовал. Гэвин обнаружил только несколько небольших коробок со старыми игрушками и сломанный самокат. Один.

Гэвин вернулся в комнату с гитарой и откинулся на кровати, собирая увиденное в голове.

Вывод напрашивался неоднозначный: у миссис Рид в доме жило двое детей, а не один сын, как выходило по документам. И также ничего не находилось на мистера Рида, кроме того, что дети обычно не появляются из воздуха. Миссис Рид владела домом единолично.

А значит… вопросов, напротив, становилось всё больше.

Во второй комнате мог жить брат, наверняка, тот же, о котором он говорил в Поезде Тине. Мог ли мистером Н быть один из его родственников? И почему тот скрывался, как Бэтмен в своей пещере, плакат с которым Гэвин обнаружил на внутренней стенке шкафа? Отсутствие фотографий тоже смотрелось подозрительно: Гэвин по долгу службы часто посещал дома людей, и в каждом жилище обязательно с тумбочек и стен он видел улыбающиеся лица.

И почему ничего, совсем-совсем ничего не кажется знакомым?

Стоило окончательно смириться, что память не вернётся. Если уж не помог в этом дом, где Гэвин, вероятно, вырос, то надеяться уже не на что. Но теперь у него было осязаемое прошлое — не белый шум вместо воспоминаний.

От этого на душе становилось спокойнее.

Гэвин взял руки один из комиксов с полки, и вдруг из страниц вылетела одна спрятавшаяся фотография.

Гэвин поймал её и перевернул. Двое подростков улыбались в кадр: один в той же куртке, которая висела в шкафу, другой — в чёрной, более аккуратной, но в похожих рваных джинсах. Они выглядели как братья, и от этого слова Гэвин замер на некоторое время, окончательно уверяясь в его существовании. Следовательно, у него ещё оставался шанс докопаться до секретов прошлого. Если только получится найти этого очкарика справа спустя, по всей видимости, целых десять лет.

Зона поисков: все Соединенные Штаты Америки. Это в лучшем случае.

Гэвин перевернул фотокарточку обратной стороной и прочитал изменённый девиз Детройта, выведенный неаккуратным почерком: «Мы надеемся на лучшее и приложим все усилия, чтоб создать своими руками это лучшее уже сейчас».

Гэвин улыбнулся. Пусть звучало и наивно, но очень уверенно. Хороший план. Завтра ему предстояло возвращение в Сан-Франциско, выход на работу и вечная борьба с преступностью.

Хотя бы на один из вопросов нашёлся ответ. Гэвин стал полицейским, чтобы «создать своими руками это лучшее уже сейчас». С этим можно было дальше работать и жить.


	10. Chapter 10

— Зрелище не из приятных, — предупредил патрульный, вышедший встретить Нормана и Гэвина.

— Значит, у меня есть всё ж шанс на двадцатку, — беззлобно пошутил Норман.

Гэвин пожал плечами. Он считал, что шансов у Нормана в споре с Сьюзан уже не осталось: Гэвина не вывернуло ни на одном из десятков вызовов, хотя некоторые из них были определённо мерзкими. Но Норман сохранял оптимистичный настрой, а его кураторство ещё не закончилось. Впрочем, подыгрывать ему Гэвин в любом случае не собирался.

Патрульный подвёл их к автомобилю, вытащенному пожарными из холодной воды пару часов назад, и поспешил удалиться, оставив Гэвина и Нормана самим изучать труп женщины в багажнике.

— Он не рассказал про личность, — заметил Норман. — Вода сделала своё дело, придётся ждать ответа лаборатории.

— Это Мио, она держала под контролем территорию третьего порта, — ответил Гэвин.

— Уверен? — сказал Норман.

— Похожа, — кивнул Гэвин. — Она не сдалась без боя.

— В отличие от некоторых, — парировал Норман.

Гэвин снова пожал плечами. Пока он уезжал в Детройт, кот, которого назвали Арчи, окончательно обосновался на территории отдела расследований и в первую очередь облюбовал кресло Гэвина. Согнать кота после этого оказалось практически невозможно: а если и удавалось, то Арчи удобно устраивал свою мохнатую попу на клавиатуре прямо вовремя написания отчётов и начинал мурчать. На других двуногих в участке Арчи обращал значительно меньше внимания, что одновременно и расстраивало, и развлекало Сьюзан. Гэвин же в ответ стал активнее убегать из участка на осмотр местности и общение с информаторами и считал это плюсом к раскрываемости, игнорируя подколки коллег.

— Я знаю того, кто может владеть дополнительной информацией, — сказал Гэвин, мысленно перебирая в голове источники, связанные с восточной мафией Сан-Франциско.

— Проверим, — согласился Норман.

*******

Проверка заняла почти весь день. Сначала Гэвин перекинулся парой относительно вежливых слов с шестёркой из китайского квартала, потом они с Норманом пересматривали документы фирмы, которой владела «Мио» или по паспорту Канна Юки, и опрашивали её знакомых и соседей.

В офис они вернулись уже под конец рабочей смены. Гэвин первым делом снял белую кнопку с карты, кинул её в общий сброс и постарался отвоевать свой стул обратно. Арчи зевнул и сделал одолжение, переместившись на колени Сьюзан.

— Слышал новости? — спросил Макс. — Канада обвинила США в том, что красный лёд вышел из-под контроля.

Гэвин посмотрел на карту.

— У Мио были принципы: торговля оружием, нелегальный завоз иммигрантов её устраивал, но она неприемлемо относилась к торговле наркотиками на своей территории и к их транзиту через подконтрольный порт.

— Следовательно, её смерть выгодна в первую очередь Чёрной кнопке, — подхватил мысль Норман.

— Да, — кивнул Гэвин. — И он хотел, чтоб её нашли. Это намёк для остальных.

Норман кивнул.

— Вы опять играете в пин-понг словами? — пошутил Макс.

Мимо прошёл сержант Бех, бросивший короткое: «Рид, в мой кабинет» — что спасло Гэвина от ответа.

Сержант Бех достал из ящика своего стола листок и передал Гэвину.

— Моё разрешение на допуск тебя к сдаче экзамена на детектива, — озвучил он. — Через два месяца. Я приму только успешный результат.

— Так точно, сэр, — ответил Гэвин, чувствуя, что внезапно мечта стать полноценным детективом близка как никогда.

— Свободен, — сказал сержант Бех, и Гэвин кивнул.

Всё произошло быстро, между делом, поэтому важность момента дошла не сразу. Двадцатка всё ж перекочевала от Нормана к Сьюзан, Макс и Джек отсалютовали чаем: очевидно, новости в отделе распространялись быстро. Гэвин в очередной раз согнал со своего стула кота, посмотрел на окно загрузки и представил, сколько всего предстояло выучить в ближайшее время.

Много. Очень много. Обычно на подготовку некоторым давали целый год, а не два месяца.

Но это был шанс! И отступать однозначно нельзя.

*******

Мартинес едва не устроил полномасштабную вечеринку в честь этой новости, но Гэвину удалось его остановить: разрешение на сдачу ещё не равнялось успешному результату, это всего лишь начало пути. Поэтому позвали только Тину, которая принесла с собой очередную настольную игру, что и решило вопрос с провождением вечера.

— Значит, ты не поедешь никуда в ближайший отпуск, как планировал? — спросила Тина, переставляя свою фишку на карте.

— Мне нужно многое выучить, — ответил Гэвин. — По статистике только пять процентов справляются с экзаменом, поэтому недооценивать его не стоит. Плюс, я так и не придумал, куда бы хотел съездить.

— Маями? — спросила Тина, разыгрывая карты.

— Там акулы, — опередил Мартинес, к которому перешёл ход.

— И может не повезти с погодой, — ответил Гэвин.

— Аляска? — предложил Мартинес. — Всегда хотел посмотреть на северное сияние.

— Холодно же, — пожал плечами Гэвин. — И дорого. Проще уж в Канаду, хотя в Канаде, говорят, скучно.

— Всё не нравится, — засмеялся Мартинес. — О, карта эпидемии, нам не повезло.

Тина притворно вздохнула от ужаса, Гэвин оценивающе посмотрел на карту мира: обстановка на поле ещё давала им шанс выиграть. Смысл игры был в совместной защите мира от распространения болезней, а именно в создании лекарств при помощи сбора карт определённых цветов и «лечения» городов от кубиков болезней, которые подкидывала игра.

Мартинес пододвинул ползунок на поле, потянулся за картой и замер.

— О, я придумал, — сообщил он довольно. — Вот какая сейчас карта и выпадет, туда и поедем в следующем сентябре. Я договорюсь, мой отпуск смогут перенести на твои даты, бро. Тина, ты в деле?

— У меня отпуск в июле, но желаю вам удачи.

— И сейчас вытащишь какой-нибудь Сантьяго или Йоханнесбург, — сказал Гэвин, но сама идея отдать всё случайности его позабавила.

— И поедем туда, я всё организую, — убеждённо заявил Мартинес, постучал по столу, имитируя барабанную дробь для придания важности момента, и озвучил: — Сеул. О, отличная возможность для тебя попрактиковаться в корейском языке.

— Я и так периодически… — Гэвин оборвал себя и, оценив обстановку, добавил: — Согласен. Сеул, так Сеул. Мне потребуется оформить визу или что-то такое?

— На самом деле, нет, — сказала Тина. — Я узнавала когда-то. Сеул красивый город, давно там не была, что уже даже завидую.

— Я всё организую, — твёрдо заявил Мартинес. — От отпуска надо брать максимум, а ты совсем не умеешь отдыхать.

— Я быстро учусь, — парировал Гэвин, вытаскивая вторую, на этот раз фатальную карту эпидемии.

Тина замахала руками, типа «спрячь, пока я не видела», Мартинес подлил вино в бокалы, и они помянули проигранный в очередной раз мир. Впрочем, бутылка ещё не опустела, силы на очередной реванш оставались — вечер битв с теорией вероятности продолжился под смех и веселье.

Art by [Мама О](https://vk.com/mama_o_art)

** **

*******

Весенние дни слились для Гэвина в один вечный неразрывный цикл: работа-учёба-сон-работа. Изредка в них мелькали встречи с Тиной для поддержания здоровья, но состыковывать смены удавалось редко. Мартинес развил бурную деятельность по обеспечению идеального отпуска: зарылся с головой в путеводители, поднял контакты знакомых корейцев, даже пару раз подкатывал к Гэвину с просьбой подсказать перевод того или иного слова.

На работе дела двигались медленно. Гэвин готовился к экзамену и участвовал в операциях под прикрытием, стараясь выцепить по крупицам информацию о том, кого боялись шестёрки тихоокеанских портов, собирал данные от свидетелей, выслушивал советы от коллег обо всём, что обязательно нужно выучить.

Весна в Сан-Франциско выдалась холодной. По всему городу развесили рекламу об открытии в Сан-Франциско одного из парков развлечений, где весь персонал состоял из андроидов. Мартинесу даже удалось вытащить Гэвина из учебников, в которые он ушёл с головой, стоило начаться короткому отпуску, и познакомить его с парочкой аттракционов. Правда, в чём радость от того, что те или иные машины трясли людей в разные стороны, Гэвин так и не понял, но Мартинесу об этом не сказал.

Андроиды в парке выглядели одинаково. Улыбчивые, предупредительные. Но Гэвина не оставляла мысль: в случае преступления с опознанием у правоохранительных органов возникли бы проблемы. Он слышал о паре случаев, когда владельцы андроидов приказывали своим куклам украсть что-нибудь, но тогда андроидов было немного, мало кто себе мог их позволить и найти конечного виновника не составляло большого труда.

А если бы одна компания, скажем, Юниверсал Транзит, заменила б всех сотрудников андроидами, а потом занялась доставкой нелегальных грузов, то и доказать это стало практически невозможно. Андроиды ничего не расскажут без приказа, к тому же их память можно стереть без возможности восстановления по первому требованию владельцев. В Киберлайф утверждали: «Андроид не может причинить вред человеку». Но они не могли гарантировать, что для андроида есть разница между ящиком с красным льдом или ящиком с детскими игрушками — машины не задавали неудобных вопросов.

Поэтому Гэвин в первый же день пересмотрел имеющуюся у них в наличии информацию и предложил новую версию. Её приняли в разработку вместе с остальными — и расследование продолжилось.

На этой же неделе Гэвин вновь встретил Джеффри Фаулера, который хоть и удивился неожиданной встрече, но крепко пожал ему руку, прежде чем удалиться в кабинет сержанта Беха на длительные переговоры. На вопрос, что происходит, Сьюзан пожала плечами и предложила Гэвину сбегать в книжный магазин за картой Соединенных Штатов Америки в дополнение к карте Калифорнии и карте Сан-Франциско. Норман включился в разговор и добавил, что скорее потребуется карта Северной Америки в целом. Сьюзан не согласилась, началась очередная бурная дискуссия, поэтому Гэвин, согнав в очередной раз Арчи со своего стула, занялся разбором законодательства к экзамену.

Капитан Фаулер появлялся в отделе расследований Сан-Франциско ещё раза два, после чего сержант Бех объявил общий сбор отдела и рассказал о создании по всей стране единой сети оперативных групп по борьбе с красным льдом с центром в Детройте. От их отдела расследований сержант Бех назначил ответственным за координацию старшего детектива Нормана, а Гэвин должен был быть на подхвате. Так к текущей работе добавилась ещё необходимость подготовить большой объём данных для обмена опытом, что привело к частым задержкам.

Но это того стоило. Через несколько дней по внутренней системе из Детройта ответили: некий детектив Андерсон пришёл к выводу, что они вместе с коллегами из Лос-Анжелеса и Сиэтла искали одного человека — Доминика Джонса, сына известного колумбийского наркобарона, ликвидированного более десяти лет назад в ходе громкой спецоперации. Гэвин изучил логические выкладки, сформированные детективом Андерсоном, и не мог не оценить уровень проницательности: тот, в отличие от однофамильца из одного древнего сериала, умудрился собрать паззл и увидеть картинку целиком. Это вызывало уважение.

Изначально Доминик просто через подставные фирмы получил контроль над свалками, куда люди выбрасывали сломанных андроидов, но постепенно он занялся захватом более крупных объектов: выслеживал грузовики Киберлайф и перехватывал грузы, оказывал услуги по обслуживанию андроидов для компаний, которым не по карману была техподдержка от Киберлайф. Но со временем его амбиции росли, а схемы усложнялись. Так он действительно получил контроль над компанией, занимающейся морскими грузоперевозками, где большую часть работы передали андроидам.

Доминик помнил ошибки своего отца и вёл себя осторожно и жестоко. У полиции пока не собралось уверенных свидетельств его нелегальной деятельности: улицы слишком боялись, чтоб делиться полезной информацией, а корпус из адвокатов в дорогих костюмах мог свести на нет усилия полиции по его аресту.

Гэвину лицо Доминика на фотографиях казалось смутно знакомым. Сначала он думал поделиться своими ощущениями с Норманом, но так и не смог понять, кого тот именно напоминал, и не стал его отвлекать. В итоге Гэвин решил, что скорее всего встречал… кого-то похожего во время своей работы патрульным: работа полицейского состояла в постоянном контакте с людьми, и запомнить все лица — невозможная задача.

Экзамен на детектива подкрался неожиданно, но, что странно, жизнь не оставила Гэвину времени на нервы: сразу после написания он вернулся в свой участок и продолжил помогать в разработке операции. Отметить результат тоже времени не нашлось: сержант Бех просто вызвал к себе, вручил коробочку с новым значком, на котором красовалось «детектив», забрал старый с надписью «офицер полиции», поздравил и отпустил Гэвина обратно выслеживать деятельность Чёрной кнопки-Доминика.

Мартинес выполнил свою угрозу и организовал вечеринку, неведомым образом собрав чуть ли не весь выпуск Полицейской академии Колбриджа за немыслимо короткий срок в коттедже под Сан-Франциско с выпивкой и танцами. Гэвин подозревал, что не обошлось без таинственных информаторов Мартинеса, но разгадывать интриги соседа по квартире сил не оставалось. На самом деле, на вечеринке на Гэвина накатила внезапная усталость: он помнил, как выдержал где-то полвечера безудержного веселья, а потом, вероятно, где-то свалился и уснул в уголке после бесконечных дней, наполненных работой и учёбой. Но на таких вечеринках виновникам торжества совершенно необязательно было в них активно участвовать.

Сан-Франциско встретил июнь туманами и наводкой на то, что Доминик собирается перевезти через границу значительную партию оружия и красного льда. Отделу расследований удалось выяснить потенциальных покупателей и установить за ними слежку: упускать такой шанс они не имели права. Уже было пару раз, когда они подходили слишком близко, но Доминику удавалось ускользнуть и залечь ненадолго на дно.

Макс выяснил время и место, Норман сверил данные с информацией от коллег, сержант Бех согласовал мобилизацию ресурсов ударной группы — и на руках Доминика наконец-то защёлкнули наручники.

Гэвин выдохнул вместе со всеми: на этом его работа заканчивалась и начиналась сфера судебной системы. Но теперь с учётом всех собранных данных от пожизненного ему было не отвертеться, а десяток дел, включая смерть Мио, отдел имел полное право перенести в завершённые.

Всё закончилось. И это стоило осознать и отметить.

*******

Процесс над Домиником активно обсуждался в газетах и социальных сетях. Журналисты докапывались до новых фактов, строили предположения — но почти нигде не упоминался отдел, в котором работал детектив Рид. Кое-где упоминалось, что этот арест, как и десяток других по всей стране, был возможен только благодаря взаимодействию оперативных групп по борьбе с красным льдом из разных штатов, но без конкретных подробностей. Сержанта Беха, насколько знал Гэвин, такое положение более чем устраивало: его отделу расследований часто приходилось работать под прикрытием, и лишняя популярность могла скорее повредить.

— Сегодня Доминика перевозят на постоянное место содержания, — сказал Норман, когда они с Гэвином заехали перекусить в кафе. — Три штата запросили передачи в свои руки, но… сам знаешь, как это работает.

— Политика, — согласился Гэвин.

— И Канада туда же, — добавил Норман. — Вообще, странная нация: андроиды уже стали частью прогресса, а они подготавливают закон о полном их запрете.

— Из-за того громкого дела, когда партию красного льда перевозили в пустых корпусах андроидов? — уточнил Гэвин. — Они хотят перестраховаться.

— Но выходит слишком категорично, — сказал Норман.

И тут рация ожила, сообщив о нападении на фургон для перевозки преступников. Норману и Гэвину не надо было согласовывать действия: на стол полетела двадцатка, а через минуту Гэвин уже отвечал на вызов, пока Норман выруливал на дорогу.

Они едва не опоздали — Доминик успел перебраться в другой внедорожник, но не успел скрыться с места. Гэвин отчитался по рации, описал транспортное средство преступника, вызвал скорую помощь, хотя с высокой вероятностью водителя и охрану спецтранспорта было уже не спасти, Норман преследовал беглеца.

Не для того они работали целый месяц, чтобы так легко он ушёл.

По рации на вызов отозвалась ещё одна патрульная машина, и Гэвин сразу же узнал её позывной: под ним работали Мартинес и его напарник Лорензо. Они вынырнули на улице впереди машины Нормана и Гэвина и тоже начали преследование.

Гэвин принялся прикидывать маршрут в голове для перехвата. У сообщников Доминика точно имелся в голове чёткий план отхода, и его стоило разгадать как можно скорее.

Машина — не конечный вид транспорта. Все входы и выходы из Сан-Франциско успели бы перекрыть — и преступник это хорошо понимал. Машина Доминика рванула на красный свет перекрестка, машина Мартинеса успела проскочить за ней, а Норману пришлось притормозить, чтоб избежать столкновения.

— Возьми правее, — сказал Гэвин, и Норман кивнул.

У них был план.

Впереди располагалась промышленная зона и несколько зданий многоэтажных парковок.

Водный транспорт — не вариант. Догонят с воздуха.

А вот воздушный…

— На некоторых парковках есть места для вертолётов на крыше, сообщил Гэвин.

— Намёк понял, — сказал Норман.

Гэвин запросил по рации поддержку с воздуха.

— Преступник завернул на улицу Пьера Броссолетта, — сказала рация голосом Мартинеса.

— Там есть такая, — вспомнил Гэвин.

Норман поднажал, вывернул автомобиль, и они нырнули в снесённые ворота вслед за мелькнувшей патрульной машиной. Пронеслись через два этажа, а потом Норман резко затормозил из-за того, что патрульная машина резко остановилась на подъёме.

Гэвин видел: на переднем сиденье патруля что-то происходило.

Гэвин видел, как внутри промелькнула рука с пистолетом, и раздался выстрел.

Водитель выскочил, выстрелил пару раз в сторону автомобиля Нормана и побежал к лестнице выше. Он не поставил свою машину на ручник, поэтому она покатилась вниз по подъёму, рискуя протаранить их автомобиль.

— Путь заблокирован, — сказал Норман.

— Помоги Мартинесу, — крикнул Гэвин, вылетая из автомобиля.

Он запомнил краем глаза кровь на патрульной машине, но не переставал надеяться. Гэвин бежал со всей скорости, с ужасом понимая, почему лицо Доминика тогда ему казалось смутно знакомым. Если б он обратил на это внимание раньше…

— Сдавайтесь, вы окружены, — прокричал Гэвин, выбегая на крышу.

Он не ошибся, хотя очень хотелось: Доминик и предатель-патрульный бежали в сторону небольшого гражданского вертолёта. Гэвин выстрелил в ближайшего из них, не попал, но это заставило их на секунду обернуться и выстрелить в ответ.

— Бросайте оружие, — сказал Гэвин, медленно приближаясь и целясь в Доминика.

— Детектив Рид, наслышан о вас, — сказал предатель Лорензо. — Говорят, вы редко промахиваетесь, но сейчас явно не за вами преимущество.

Он успеет убрать только одного: Гэвин и сам это понимал. Ни бронежилета, ни шлема, и где-то там умирал его лучший друг. Это не должно быть зря.

Не медлить.

Гэвин выстрелил, Доминик заорал, и второй выстрел достался уже самому детективу — в лицо.

Страшно ли умирать?

Гэвин почувствовал резкую вспышку боли, мир залился красным, асфальт парковки оказался неожиданно близко — он упал.

И вдруг боль прекратилась.

Гэвин увидел яркое небо.

Что-то красное мешало ему видеть небо полностью. Это была его кровь?

Боли не было. Он мёртв?

В руке всё ещё ощущалась тяжесть глока.

Гэвин сел, прицелился одним глазом и попробовал выстрелить в винт вертолёта. Попал. Но этого было недостаточно.

В пилота с такого положения не прицелиться, и Гэвин поднялся на ноги — он видел капли красного, падающего перед собой, но не чувствовал боли. Это состояние аффекта?

Он ещё не мёртв, он может их остановить.

Он сделал несколько шагов, услышал крик Лорензо или Доминика: «Что, чёрт возьми, ты такое?» — и с трудом удержался на ногах от ветра вращающихся лопастей.

Гэвин двигался вперёд. На упрямстве и тех ресурсах, которых он в себе не подозревал. Он прищурился, вылавливая цель в кабине пилотов, и прицелился вновь.

Лица преступников выглядели испуганными. Будто они повстречали дьявола на своем пути.

Гэвин выстрелил.

И попал.

У гражданских вертолётов не предусматривалось бронированной защиты. Машина качнулась и, не успев высоко подняться от земли, упала с крыши вниз, за пределы здания.

Гэвин тоже упал. Сил встать больше не было.

Небо расцвело красными каплями и серыми клубами дыма.

«Миссия завершена», — мелькнуло в голове у Гэвина, а потом мир вместе с синим небом окончательно перестал для него существовать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> К этой главе Мама Оказия (https://vk.com/mama_o_art) нарисовала прекрасный арт! Уиии! К счастью, АОЗ позволяет его вставить куда нужно, в отличии от фикбука...  
https://sun9-40.userapi.com/c204828/v204828566/2aa5/dZ7jauCf-Z8.jpg  
А про игру, которая упоминается в этой главе, можно прочитать тут https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Пандемия_(настольная_игра)


	11. Chapter 11

Хлоя невозмутимо стояла в своём углу знакомой больничной палаты, когда Гэвин в первый раз очнулся.

Он не умер, было первой мыслью. «Мартинес!» — было второй.

— Как там Мартинес? — спросил Гэвин, едва узнавая свой голос.

Горло болело, но он не мог не спросить.

— Вам сейчас нельзя волноваться, — сказала Хлоя 45 спокойным голосом.

— Рик Мартинес, мой друг, что с ним? — повторил вопрос Гэвин, пытаясь встать.

— Вам стоит соблюдать постельный режим, — сказала Хлоя.

— Отвечай на вопрос, — потребовал Гэвин и замер под холодным взглядом андроида.

— Мне очень жаль, — произнесла Хлоя 45.

Гэвин швырнул в неё подушкой.

— Уровень стресса превышает допустимые значения, — сказала Хлоя.

— Это не может быть правдой, — прошептал Гэвин, теряя весь запал.

— Вам нельзя волноваться, — повторила Хлоя 45.

И Гэвин почувствовал, как вновь проваливается в сон.

*******

Видимо, Хлоя 45 ему накапала чертовски сильных успокоительных, потому что следующие несколько пробуждений Гэвин не чувствовал ничего.

Совсем ничего.

Он мог часами пялиться на белый потолок и молчать.

Приходили врачи, что-то ему говорили, но Гэвин пропускал их слова мимо ушей, словно они были просто белым шумом.

Но чаще его не беспокоили, только Хлоя 45 без устали дежурила в своём углу. Гэвин её ненавидел, но терпел.

Хлое тоже, наверное, было всё равно. Она выглядела сочувствующей и учтивой, но… она же андроид, её просто такой создали.

— Это большое чудо, что нам удалось вас спасти, — произнесла она как-то, меняя Гэвину повязки на лице. — Останется шрам, но я слышала, что шрамы украшают мужчин.

«Лучше бы вы дали мне умереть», — хотел ей ответить Гэвин, но промолчал. После таких слов они могли его перевести в палату с мягкими стенами, а в планах было покинуть эту больницу как можно скорее.

Вместо этого он сказал:

— Чудеса — это только для кино. Жизнь — это не кино.

Хлоя на это не ответила.

— А ты сама веришь в чудо? — спросил у неё Гэвин.

Хлоя наклонила голову, её диод загорелся жёлтым.

Гэвин подумал, что сейчас она попросит уточнить запрос. Но Хлоя просто промолчала, возвращаясь на своё место.

Она ответила через несколько дней, хотя Гэвин не сразу понял, почему она вдруг произнесла:

— Я думаю, что да. Я могу.

Хлоя улыбнулась, сложила руки за спиной и пояснила:

— Верить — «это считать что-либо априори истинным, не требующим доказательств», — сказала она. — Моё создание построено на ряде аксиом, доказательство которым я не требую. Следовательно, я умею верить. Я могу поверить и в новые факты, моя программа социальной адаптации позволяет это. Чудо — «это предмет, явление, действие, вызывающее общее удивление своей необычностью». Из этого определения можно вывести меру оценки то, что является «чудом» или нет, для этого надо просто измерить степень удивления людей на то или иное явление. И, — диод Хлои мелькнул красным, но быстро окрасился обратно в голубой, — для меня существует явление, где эти два определения соединяются в одном. Я могу верить в чудо. А вы, мистер Рид?

Гэвин не стал ей отвечать.

*******

Его выписали. Вернули вещи: ключи от квартиры, бумажник с деньгами, телефон с ворохом пропущенных сообщений, гражданскую одежду.

Гэвин полистал уведомления, но никому отвечать не стал. Хлоя предложила ему вызвать такси, и он согласился.

В какой-то момент он просто начал безразлично во всём с ней соглашаться. Возможно, ему ещё рано было выписываться.

Но Гэвин думал, что готов.

Квартира его встретила мёртвой тишиной.

Нереальной тишиной.

В ней кто-то прибрался: некоторые вещи Мартинеса исчезли, холодильник был пуст и выключен, мусор вынесен, но это было давно.

Гэвина продержали в больнице где-то месяц.

Он пропустил похороны.

Казалось, что сейчас из соседней комнаты выйдет его лучший друг и скажет: «Не переживай, это просто глупый розыгрыш».

Но чуда не случилось.

Гэвин зашёл в ванную, включил воду, чтоб вымыть руки, и замер, вглядываясь в собственное отражение.

Почему он выжил, а Мартинес нет?

На носу красовался свежий шрам. Гэвин потёр его рукой — в больнице что-то говорили о пластической хирургии и операциях, но…

С таким ранением он не смог бы встать и выстрелить ещё два раза.

«Что, чёрт возьми, ты такое?»

Взгляд упал на стаканчик, в котором всё ещё стояли две зубные щётки и две бритвы.

Гэвин смёл его рукой.

Стакан разбился, его содержимое разлетелось по полу ванной.

Гэвин схватился за край раковины, но не выдержал и тоже опустился на холодный кафель. Обнял колени, спрятал в них лицо и замер.

Он не знал, что делать дальше.

«Что, чёрт возьми, ты такое?» — вновь прозвучал в голове тот крик.

У него была слишком хорошая память.

Фотографичная.

Он мог воспроизвести в своём воображении десятки историй, рассказанных Мартинесом — но он больше не узнает ни одной новой.

А ещё… Гэвин чувствовал, что сам знает ответ на звучащий в голове вопрос. Ведь «если исключить невозможное, то, что останется, и будет правдой, сколь бы невероятным оно ни казалось».

Гэвин просто не хотел в это верить. И он молчал, сжавшись в комочек в давящей тишине квартиры.

Чудес не бывает.

«Эй, Гэвин, ты что — завис?» — спросило воображение голосом Мартинеса.

— Нет, — ответил ему Гэвин, поднимаясь на ноги.

Он механически нашёл совок и веник, смёл крупные осколки, а с остальными отправил разбираться маленького робота-пылесос.

Обе щётки и бритвы были отправлены туда же, в мусорное ведро.

Гэвин поставил греться чайник, зашёл в свою комнату.

Справа от двери стоял чемодан. Когда-то, несколько лет назад, всё, что у него было, — это чемодан. И больше ничего.

Месяц назад у него было всё. Но этого не вернёшь.

Чайник отшумел, и в квартире вновь стало слишком тихо. Гэвин вспомнил, что один раз уже сбегал от тишины — но сейчас он бы не смог просто переждать паническую атаку в библиотеке.

Если, конечно, то, что он испытывал, можно было называть панической атакой.

Гэвин включил свой ноутбук, стараясь заполнить тишину. Ему не нравились свои выводы, ему не нравились свои мысли — он просто хотел бессмысленно смотреть в экран и представить, что и это пройдёт.

Он загрузил свою электронную почту и начал удалять письма, одно за другим. В основном это были рекламные рассылки с улыбающимися лицами. От них становилось тошно, но монотонное клацанье отвлекало.

И тут Гэвин дошёл до письма от авиакомпании.

«Регистрация на рейс Сан-Франциско-Сеул открыта».

Гэвин посмотрел на часы.

Самолёт улетал через семь часов.

Рука Гэвина замерла над кнопкой «Удалить».

«Я всё организую, — заявил Мартинес в его воспоминаниях. — От отпуска надо брать максимум, а ты совсем не умеешь отдыхать».

Гэвин спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Ему не хотелось никуда ехать.

Но Мартинес так ждал этого путешествия. Пусть Гэвин и не вслушивался внимательно из-за учёбы или работы, но в голове возникали фразы-воспоминания: «Я купил билеты», «Я оплатил отель», «Тина, смотри, а это стоит увидеть?», «Вот, Гэвин, это для тебя путеводитель, я отметил то, что мы обязательно посмотрим».

Мартинес бы расстроился, если б Гэвин не поехал в отпуск.

В кино всегда говорили: надо учиться жить дальше.

Или будешь бегать всю жизнь.

Гэвин не считал себя храбрым. Он резко поднялся из-за стола, выкатил чемодан на центр комнаты и хаотично побросал в него какие-то вещи. Ему хотелось сбежать из квартиры, где на каждом шагу его подстерегали воспоминания — ужасно реалистичные и больше неповторимые воспоминания.

И Мартинес бы хотел, чтоб Гэвин научился отдыхать.

Через тридцать минут Гэвин, забыв про чайник, уже стоял и ждал такси.

— В аэропорт? — уточнил таксист, забирая чемодан.

— Сначала нужно будет сделать небольшой крюк по пути, — сообщил Гэвин. — Я заплачу в три раза больше.

Таксист не стал спорить. Гэвин назвал адрес полицейского участка, где работал Мартинес, и молчал всю дорогу, глядя в окно.

Сан-Франциско не изменился. По улицам всё так же ходили люди, ездили машины — патрульные и гражданские. Мир продолжал жить.

Мемориальная табличка на участке блестела новизной.

«Рик Мартинес. Офицер полиции. Погиб при исполнении».

Таксист терпеливо ждал.

Гэвин спрятался в капюшоне, надеясь, что никто из патрульных им не заинтересуется, рассмотрел её до мельчайших деталей — пока она совсем не отпечаталась в памяти — и вернулся к водителю.

— А теперь в аэропорт.

— Как скажете, босс, — отозвался таксист.

*******

Любой аэропорт похож на большой муравейник.

Люди в нём движутся, подчиняясь чётким правилам. От регистрации до паспортного контроля одной тропой, потом хаотично рассыпаться по зоне безналоговой торговли и затем выстроиться в очередь перед входом самолёт. Ни к документам, ни к самому Гэвину у службы безопасности не возникло вопросов.

Гэвин в первый раз покидал США.

Нельзя сказать, что он волновался. Просто показалось… Глупости всякие.

Южная Корея встретила дождём, альтернативным алфавитом на улицах и толпами огней.

Она была не похожа ни на что другое когда-либо виденное Гэвином.

Словно он сменил планету.

Уроки корейского не прошли зря, поэтому язык данной планеты он понимал.

Но ему не с кем было этим поделиться.

Гэвин забросил чемодан в отель, взяв с собой только путеводитель, и отправился гулять. Он мотался по городу, следуя заметкам в тоненькой книжечке, и старался не думать ни о чём.

У него почти получалось.

Но если где-то и не получалось, то Сеул на это не обращал внимания.

Последний пункт его плана на этот день не напечатали на страницах в путеводителе, но Гэвин помнил диалог, который услышал несколько недель назад.

_— Мост Жизни? Чем он интересен? — спросил Мартинес у Тины._

_ — Когда-то его называли иначе, мостом Смерти, — ответила Тина. — Люди приходили на него, чтоб покончить с собой в тёмных водах реки Хан._

_Тина вздохнула._

_ — Моя бабушка спрыгнула с него, когда я была совсем маленькой._

_ — То есть это корейский аналог Золотых Ворот? — спросил Мартинес. — Гэвин, нам точно надо по нему пройтись._

И Гэвин шагнул на территорию моста.

Он был пустынен, но Гэвин не обманывался: камеры продолжали следить за всеми путниками — туристами и местными. В Корее камеры наблюдали за каждым клочком пространства.

В Корее, как успел заметить Гэвин, ни у одного прохожего не мерцал на виске диод.

Около десяти лет назад корейцы постарались реконструировать мост так, чтобы переубедить потенциального самоубийцу совершить задуманное. Тут тоже поставили телефоны доверия, как и на Золотых Воротах Сан-Франциско, но потом корейцы пошли дальше. Сначала Гэвин медленно брёл вдоль зеркала, над которым подсвечивались надписи-вопросы на корейском языке, стоило к ним приблизиться.

Мост Жизни словно вёл свой диалог с путником:

— Чем ты похож на маму?

— Какое у тебя лицо?

— Какого цвета твои глаза?

— Чем ты похож на своего отца?

— Какие у тебя губы?

Лишь на немногие из них Гэвин мог бы ответить честно.

Но только сейчас он действительно видел, на кого больше всего походил внешне.

«Ты смотришь, но не видишь», — говорила ему офицер Ын, и, да, как она была права.

Зеркало закончилось, но вопросы остались.

— Ты поел? — спросил Мост.

В последний раз Гэвин смог запихать в себя еду в самолёте. Ему и раньше случалось забывать поесть долгое время, но Мартинес как-то умудрялся следить.

Гэвин не чувствовал себя голодным. Да и ноги не болели от долгих прогулок.

Гэвин коснулся переносицы.

Шрам ощущался под пальцами немного иначе.

«Ты, конечно, сильно устал», — возле этой надписи Гэвин остановился и опёрся локтями на перила моста.

Сеул блестел ночными огнями. Это было красиво.

Краем глаза Гэвин заметил приближение другой фигуры, но ничего стал делать.

Общественное место. Пусть гуляет, где хочет.

Фигура замерла, не доходя до Гэвина несколько метров. Нерешительность? Вряд ли.

На мистера Н это было не слишком похоже.

Гэвин впервые за день почувствовал новую эмоцию. Он продолжал в мыслях звать мистера Н мистером Н, хотя уже давно пора было признать, что его личность Гэвин вычислил.

— Хей, как ты думаешь, если я перемахну через парапет и спрыгну вниз, то опять случится какое-нибудь «чудо», в результате которого я проснусь в больничной палате, а, мистер Камски?

— Мне бы очень этого не хотелось, — ответил Камски, делая ещё несколько осторожных шагов вперёд.

Он выглядел уставшим. Не таким блестящим, как на экранах во время интервью, не таким активным и жизнерадостным, как в той совместной поездке. Он был обычным. В длинной кофте и с двумя стаканчиками кофе в руках.

— Держи, — он протянул один. — И ты можешь звать меня Элайджей. Или Эл, если захочешь. Или Камски, тоже сойдёт. Хоть братом, ты, я знаю, добрался до дома твоей мамы.

Art by [Мама О](https://vk.com/mama_o_art)

_ _

— Где настоящий Гэвин Рид? — спросил Гэвин, не спеша принимать стакан.

— Ты догадался, — ушёл от ответа Камски. — Сначала кофе, потом вопросы. У меня никогда не получается выспаться в перелёте. Это тебе.

Гэвин забрал стаканчик и немного отпил.

Чёрный кофе. Без сахара. С лимоном.

Камски знал.

Камски опустошил свой, опёрся рядом и произнёс:

— Детройт — опасный город.

— Он мёртв? — уточнил Гэвин.

Камски молча кивнул.

— Ты скрыл его смерть, — сделал вывод Гэвин.

— И об этом никто не узнал, — ответил Камски. — И ты не расскажешь.

— Потому что ты можешь мне запретить?

— Потому что единственное доказательство — это ты сам, — ответил Камски. — Потому что, если полицейский в тебе пересилит того, кем ты стал, Гэвин, то ты должен понимать — у андроидов нет прав. Ты всё потеряешь. Действительно, всё.

Камски был прав.

Гэвин Рид-человек мог быть кем угодно. Детективом, актёром, хоть продавцом газет.

Гэвин Рид-андроид…

Гэвин развернулся, смял пустой стаканчик в руках.

— Зачем ты меня создал?

— Потому что мог, — ответил Камски, повысив голос.

— Врёшь, — усмехнулся Гэвин.

— Ого, как ты прокачал детектор, — сказал Камски. — Хотя, чему я удивляюсь, это же твоя профессия. Я не вру, просто недоговариваю.

Камски вдохнул и добавил:

— Ладно. Ещё потому, что мне просто было очень нужно, — сказал он. — Но больше ничего не скажу.

— Я должен был догадаться раньше, — сказал Гэвин. — О том, что я — не человек.

— На самом деле, ты вообще не должен был об этом задумываться, — возразил Камски. — Но ты обошёл данный блок. И теперь злишься, уровень стресса не спускался ниже восьмидесяти процентов с момента активации. Честно? Не знаю, что с этим делать. Сам посмотри.

Камски достал небольшой планшет, снял блокировку отпечатком пальца и отдал его Гэвину.

Гэвин узнал интерфейс: похожее он уже видел на мониторе ноутбука в библиотеке.

Сверху шла строка «rA9 [статус — активен]», а справа от неё в углу экрана, горело красное тонкое кольцо.

Как диод на висках андроидов.

Планшет знал о нём больше, чем сам Гэвин Рид. Ему стоило больших усилий не швырнуть его в реку, но он не сомневался: у Камски бы нашёлся и второй. Тот мог себе позволить.

«Уровень стресса и нагрузки системы — 92,4%».

— Кто ещё знает? — спросил Гэвин.

— Только я и, теперь, ты, — ответил Камски. — Считай это моим экспериментом, расширенным тестом Тьюринга. Смогут ли люди заметить искусственный интеллект прямо перед собой? Насколько тонка сейчас граница между людьми и андроидами? Считай, что мне просто стало любопытно. И, пожалуй, этот эксперимент люди полностью провалили.

«Уровень стресса и нагрузки системы — 93,5%».

— И что дальше? — спросил Гэвин, продолжая сжимать планшет в руках. — Завершишь эксперимент?

— Это не мне решать, что ты будешь делать дальше, — ответил Камски. — Ты вполне самостоятельно справлялся с принятием решений всё это время. Я всего лишь задал начальные параметры и иногда помогал с технической точки зрения. Остальное ты создал уже сам. Я не вижу смысла что-либо менять. Тем более, ты… — Камски прервал себя и нахмурился, — впрочем, не важно.

«Уровень стресса и нагрузки системы — 79,2%».

— Ого, — взгляд Камски скользнул по экрану. — Ты боялся меня?

— Нет, — твёрдо сказал Гэвин.

И ему было плевать, что покажет планшет: правда это или ложь.

— Хорошо, Гэвин, — сказал Камски. — Я тебе не враг. И… мне на самом деле очень жаль, что Мартинес погиб. Пусть мы и не были лично знакомы, но издалека мне очень нравился. И я понимаю, что такое терять близких людей.

Камски переступил с ноги на ногу, и на его лице мелькнула какая-то сложно идентифицируемая эмоция… как будто он что-то ещё хотел сказать или сделать.

Гэвин погасил экран планшета. Достаточно.

— Можешь оставить себе, — сказал Камски. — Он настроен работать только в моих и твоих руках. Мне кажется, что тебе сегодня хватит потрясений, да и я, если честно, просто валюсь с ног. Постарайся отдохнуть, тебе тоже это надо. И спасибо, сам бы я ни за что не добрался до Южной Кореи, но мне понравился этот город. Красивый. Удачи, Гэвин. Ещё увидимся.

— До встречи, — произнёс Гэвин на автомате.

Он проследил за тем, как Камски развернулся и ушёл. Тот дал ответы на вопросы, которые мучили Гэвина уже давно. Но вместе с этим теперь у Гэвина возникло множество других вопросов, на которые ответа, скорее всего, ещё пока не существовало. Камски и тут выразился ясно: «Это не мне решать».

Гэвин не отправился отдыхать, как Камски ему настойчиво советовал, а остался на мосту «Жизни» или «Смерти», пока над Сеулом не наступил новый рассвет.

_Конец 1 части_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Огромное спасибо Маме Оказии за арт!  
Вот и завершилась выкладка 1 части. Спасибо всем, кто её читал, плюсовал и комментировал, а также и тем, кто присоединился позже!  
Так как 2-я часть ещё не дописана, то выкладывать её я пока начать не могу. Она выходит явно больше первой части, сейчас (22.01.2020) у меня готово где-то 40% предполагаемого сюжета, что по объёму уже больше 22,5 тысяч слов или 9 глав. Процесс идёт, как только доберусь до финальных глав, выкладка продолжится. Я добавлю вторую часть в серию — https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572400 , можно на него подписаться, если не хочется пропустить.  
Если прям очень хочется знать, что дальше, а наличие ошибок, которые ещё не выпилила Бета, не пугает, то можно постучаться в умыл на дайри (cat-ira) / телеграмм (cat_ira) и в обмен на фидбек я покажу всё, что уже есть.


End file.
